Change of the Heart
by Nishu96
Summary: Haru is an easy-going Jonin from Konoha. She is often called stupid, lazy and clumsy but it s not like she would care. Most of the time she s smiling and tries to spread good vibes but she also has the bad trait to underestimate her enemys and often gets into trouble. It looks like nothing bad happened during her Missions until now but will this change after she met Kabuto?
1. Introduction

Yo ! My name is Haru Kuchiki and I´m a Jonin from Konohagakure. I´m a 23 years old girl, I have blonde straight Hair and brown Eyes. People used to call me some kind of stupid, lazy and clumsy but when it comes to a Battle I´m pretty serious. I´m a Firestyle user and I also possess the Wind Element but whatever I prefer fighting with my Sword.

My Teammates are Yosuke Midorikawa and Miwa Asakura. Yosuke is a Jonin like me. He´s 24 years old and is a tall guy with brown Hair and green Eyes. He´s covering his mouth with a green scarf and nobody really knows why… maybe because he´s so shy?!

Miwa is still a Chunin but she often leads our Missions since she´s the most responsible one in our Team. She´s 23 years old, has black Hair and blue Eyes. Miwa is a lovely person, we share a deep friendship and trust each other without any Doubts.

Well I guess that were enough Informations for the Time being. Let´s start with the Story.


	2. Entrance Haru Kuchiki!

Haru´s P.O.V (Point of View)

"Haru!"

I turned around and saw Miwa who was running towards me.

"Hey Miwa! How is it going?"

"Haru let´s talk later the Hokage wants to see us!"

"Oh Alright let´s go then"

We were running to the Hokages office and I wonderd where Yosuke was at.

_Well maybe he´s waiting for us at the office._

We entered the office and Yosuke really was waiting for us there and tried to keep Tsunade in a good mood.

"Uhm here we are Tsunade-sama!"

Miwa looked interrogatively in Yosukes direction and he nooded at her, then she took a deep breath and all at once she looked more relaxed than before.

Then I asked "Well why do you want to see us Tsunade-sama?"

"I have a Mission for you guys. It´s an A-rank Mission and it´s about to protect a scroll with a forbidden Jutsu!"

"Why is it a A-rank Mission when it´s just about to protect a dumb scroll?"

"Well because it is possible that Orochimaru or even the Akatsuki could be after that scroll and I don´t want you to let your guard down only because you think it´s just watching after a dumb scroll!", she looked in my direction, "And that counts exceedingly for you Haru!"

"Wait why me? I can´t remember that one of my Missions ever failed."

"Well but you used to Underestimate your enemys and that could be very Dangerous in that Case! So I hope you understand what I want to say!"

"Yeah I get it!"

I tried to look as seriouse as possible when I said that because I wanted to start laughing.

"Don´t worry Tsunade-sama, Yosuke and I will take a look on Haru during the Mission and we promise we won´t fail!"

Miwa really meant it like she said it. We are friends but she hates the attitude I have against my enemys.

"Then let´s go guys! It feels like our last Mission was ages ago."


	3. Steps

Haru´s P.O.V

We were sent to a little Village I never heard about and the only thing I saw there were old people and some children. The houses there looked a bit dilapidated, so I guess the Village hasn´t that much money. I couldn´t imagine them having such an important thing everybody would be after.

We started to look for the Temple where our Client would be waiting for us.

"Hey Miwa, do you really think somebody like Orochimaru or the Akatsuki would try to steal that dum- uhm I mean that scroll?"

"I don´t know but we should be ready if they would really show up."

"Hmmm I wonder if they´re that Strong….."

"HARU!",

"I know, I know don´t Underestimate those guys. I won´t do it this time I promise", I smiled at her but she didn´t seem to Believe me.

"Yosuke, please tell her how dangerous it is!"

Yosuke looked at me but since he´s covering his mouth with a scarf it´s hard to say what he´ll say next.

"I don´t think I have to tell her. She´s smart enough to know that this is serious Business and since we don´t know if they´ll show up, you should keep calm."

"Thank you, the first one who has the same opinion about this Mission as me."

"Fine I won´t say anything about it again.", she looked a bit insulted so I tried to make her laugh.

"You know if they show up we´ll kick their asses and then we will be Heros! They´ll make statures of us and one of us could become Hokage then…"

"Oh hell no when you become Hokage I´ll leave Konoha.", she was laughing.

Then we entered the Temple and an Old man greeted us.

"Hello! I´m so glad that you guys are here. Last Night someone tried to steal the scroll but he failed. Although I have a feeling he´ll try it again."

"Okay we´ll do our best to keep the scroll safe!"

**~Some hours Later~**

"Well I don´t really believe something will happen since it´s 3am now."

I was pretty tired and yawning the whole Time.

"Hmmm maybe you´re right… okay Yosuke you go look at the left side of the Temple and I´ll go to the right side. Haru you stay here and watch after the scroll. If there still isn´t nobody I think we can go to bed ."

Miwa and Yosuke left and I was just thinking about going to bed…

Miwa´s P.O.V

_I guess Haru was right and nobody will show up. I think I just could go back and… wait!_

I heard some steps.

"Whoever you are stop hiding youself and show up!"

I couldn´t see anybody but I was sure I heard some steps_… or maybe I´m only a bit over-tired…_

"AHHHHHHHH!", I felt a bad pain on my left arm and when I turned around I saw a young man with glasses, then I fainted….


	4. The first Meeting

Haru´s P.O.V

I was about to fall asleep but suddenly I heard somebody screaming.

_MIWA! Oh no I hope she´s all right._

I was running as fast as I could and then I saw here lying on the ground. A boy with a Kunai was standing there with a bad smile on his face.

"Hey you!"

He looked in my direction.

"What have you done with my Comrade?"

I was really angry but I tried to keep calm.

"Well you see she was in my way so I just had to de-fang her."

He put an inoccent smile on his face and shoved up his glasses further up his nose.

"Are you kidding me?"

My patience was totally gone.

"How dare you hurting my friend, who do you think you are to do stuff like this?"

Well that wasn´t a seriouse question but he answered anyway.

"So you want to know who I am? Since I´ll kill you it doesn´t really matter if you know my name or not. My name is Kabuto and I´m here to steal this scroll you were watching so intensively for Lord Orochimaru."

He was still smiling and it pissed me off.

I drew my sword and headed in his direction. _He doesn´t seem that strong to me, he looks more like he´s a bookworm or something like that…_ _It´ll be easy to beat him._

When I reached him he dodged my Attack again and again. _Well he was pretty_ _fast but not fast enough!_ I grabbed his arm and dragged him near me but then he tried to Attack me with his Kunai so I had to dodge. He made some Handsigns and came after me. _Fine with me that makes it easier to reach him._ I thought he think I´d dodge again but I will Attack at the same time he does so he can´t get away this time.

He just touched my arm and I thought I got him with my sword.

"Tzzz is this all you can do just touch my a….", my arm felt strange. I tried to move it but it won´t do as I want and my sword fell to the ground.

I looked shocked in his direction and he had this bad smile again. I noticed that he was bleeding on his left side but it healed within a few seconds.

_Oh shit he´s a Iryonin so that was his plan from the very beginning. He knew that I won´t dodge this time and that the wound from my sword won´t be that terrible so that he can heal it easiliy_..._ that Bastard!_

"So I don´t think you will be able to fight anymore", he walked into my direction and got my sword from the ground. " Usually I´m not an offensive Fighter means I like to kill people from the backround but as a special exception I´ll stab you from the front!"

I smiled,: "Do you really think only because I cant´t move my right arm it´s over?"

I punched him in the stomache with my left fist. He fell back but I knew it wasn´t as effective as with my right fist so I ran into the Temple and tried to find Yosuke but I couldn´t find him.

"Come on… I´ve got no time to play hide and seek with you so come out, come out wherever you are… I´ll find you….!"

I was hiden behind a stature but I knew sooner or later he´d find me…. What should I do? _Grrrr I guess I have no choice then…._

I watched out where he was until he turned his back to me. NOW! I jumped on him and tried to hold his head down. He was really strong it was easy for him to get me off him and he slung me onto the ground. Then he flexed over me and whispered in my ear.

"We´ll it´s over now but for a weakling like you, it´s better to die…"

"Grrrr you…. You…."

I couldn't find any words to call a person like him.

I tried to get him off me but he was way to heavy and so there was no way to Escape. I looked into his Eyes and they were really scary. In his Eyes was nothing what reminds me of a human-being and they look totally Emotionless… _Damn I wish I would have listen to Tsunade-sama and Miwa_….

_Oh god Miwa! I hope he hadn´t killed her… I´d never forgive him… I hate him with all my heart but I guess this doesn´t matter any more since he´ll kill me now…_

"Just one thing before you kill me…"

He looked pissed and asked "What is it?"

"Will my friend die?", that was the only thing I wanted to know.

"Well since my Kunai was poisoned I guess she will."

Suddenly he looked some kind of confused and asked : "Why would you care for her when your life is in Danger? You should be begging for your life.."

"Like I would do something like that! My Ego is way to big to be begging for my life! And even if I would tell you why she is more important to me than my own life you wouldn´t understand since you don´t seem to have any feelings! You don´t know what it is like to lose someone important to you and even if you do then I guess you would enjoy watch that person suffer because-"

*SLAP*

"Shut up!"

He looked even more scarier when he´s angry

"What do you know you… you.."

He drew my sword and was ready to stab me. _Well I guess I´ll die now_… I closed my eyes….


	5. I ll kill him!

Harus P.O.V

"Huh?"

I opened my eyes wondering what was taking him so long and then I saw Yosuke standing behind him and holding his arm so that he couldn´t stab me.

"Yosuke!",

I couldn´t describe how Happy I was that he was there at that moment.

He grabbed him with the other hand on his Ponytail and slung him away from me.

"Are you okay Haru? What did he do to you? Are you hurt or something?"

His voice shivered a little bit as if he was afraid.

"No I´m all right."

He was looking at Kabuto who tried to get back up. He was running towards him and punched him in the face making him fall against the Wall.

I saw that Kabutos Nose was bleeding but he didn´t seem very impressed.

"You Leaf Ninja´s are all the same… just weak!"

He smirked into Yosukes direction and pulled himself up. Yosuke tried to punch him again but he dodged and after looking at me he suddenly disappeard. But the way he looked at me was…well I have never seen so much hate in someone´s expression…

Yosuke helped me to get back up and then we were running to Miwa. When I saw her injury I thought it didn´t look that seriouse but if the Kunai was really poisoned…

"Yosuke we have to hurry back to Konoha and tell Tsunade-sama what happened! Maybe it´s not to late to save her!"

He nooded and put her on his back and we headed back to Konoha…

Kabutos P.O.V

_I can´t believe it! If this guy wouldn´t have come in the way I would have stole the scroll easily. And I would have killed that women…_

I was wondering about myself, why did I become so angry when she said those things ? This stuff happened 8 years ago and I promised myself not to think about it anymore…

I punched a tree: "Damn it…."

Haru´s P.O.V

~ A few hours later in Konoha ~

"What exactly happened?", asked Tsunade after taking care of Miwa. She still was pretty weak but Shizune was mixing a Antitoxin for her. I felt responsible for what happened.

"It was my fault Tsunade-sama! I wanted to go to bed and because of that Miwa was attacked! And because I didn´t listen what you and Miwa were saying I failed beating this guy…"

Yosuke was shaking his head and said: "It wasn´t alone her fault. We were all pretty tired and I guess that´s why Miwa was defated so easily."

"Okay but Haru underestimated him again and I told her 100 Times she should be more careful and so did Miwa! Haru and Miwa could be dead now just because of Haru´s ignorance!", she looked at me.

"I´m Sorry I…"

Shizune ran into the room and looked at Tsunade with panic in her Eyes.

"What happened Shizune?"

"It´s awful Tsunade-sama! We don´t have enough of those blue Plants to mix the Antitoxin!"

I bacame nervous :"What does that mean?"

"It means that she´ll die if we don´t get those Plants!", Tsunade was biting her lip.

"Then let me get them! Where can I find them?", I thought this was the only thing I could to for Miwa at the moment.

Tsunade was hesitating but then she said: "Alright it´s growing on a River a half day away from here. Shizune get her the map and a picture of the plant!"

She gave me the map and the picture and then she warned me: "Listen I can only hold her alive for 3 Days! So hurry and don´t waste any time!"

"Of course not I won´t fail this time !"

I ran out of the room but Yosuke stopped me.

"Haru I know you want to help her but you shouldn´t go alone, it´s better when I…"

"No. I´m faster when I´m alone. And now let me go."

"What if you ran into this guy again? Could you really say you wouldn´t waste any time by fighting him?"

"The next time I see this Bastard I´ll kill him!"

"Stop saying things like this Haru! You´re not a person who is Vengeful and it won´t help Miwa in any way. Beside that I don´t really think you could beat him… So promise me even if you meet him you won´t fight against him!"

"But I…"

"Promise it! Or I won´t let you go!"

"Okay, okay I Promise I won´t fight him this time when we meet!"

He was going out of the way and I was running as fast as I could…


	6. The Cave

Haru´s P.O.V

I was jumping from tree to tree and only one thing was on my mind : _Get those blue Plants and save Miwa! _

I had to stop for a moment because my arm was hurting pretty bad. I guess I didn´t notice it before because I was just thinking about Miwa.

It felt like it was broken…

_Well but for getting some Plants I don´t need my right arm!_

I was on my way but then I felt some Waterdrops on my hair.

_Oh no please don´t start raining now… not now!_

I looked up to the sky and saw lightning. It soon began to rain like hell. I couldn´t even see what was laying before me.

"Shit!"

I remembered I saw a Cave somewhere near. I decided to go there until the rain stoped. It was easy to find and I ran into it but I had a strange feeling in my belly…

I was glad that it was dry in there but it was cold, so I looked around if I could find something to make a fire with.

I had to sneeze and then I smiled. I was thinking about all the times when Miwa told me not to play in the rain and then stay in my wet clothes because then I´ll catch a cold. She was always taking care of me and what was I doing, making fun of her. _I´m such a terrible person I should…_

I heard a strange noise and drew my sword with the left hand. I hoped it wasn´t an enemy. I couldn´t fight with my sword nor could I make some hand was pretty bad….

I looked around the cave but I couldn´t see anything since it was so dark in there but then again this could be good since another person wouldn´t be able to see me either. I was hiding myself behind a stone.

I heard foot steps and that strange noise again. It soundet like somebody was droping something on the ground. I tried to see who it was but the only thing I saw was the reflection of glasses…

HIM!

I had to keep myself calm. In this condition I really would have no chance against him…

Or maybe I´m wrong and it wasn´t him at all. Maybe it´s somebody else with glasses since a whole bunch of people wear them.

Then suddenly there was a bright shine and a loud noise. I felt how the cave was shaking and then there wasn´t even a single ray of light.

I left my hiding place and even thought it hurt like hell, I made a few hand signs to get a little flame in my left hand so that I could see what happened.

I was shocked the Exit was blocked by boulders.

"No!"

I ran over there and tried to put them out of the way but there wasn´t any use, they were to heavy. I was trapped….

Kabutos P.O.V

~ a bit earlier ~

Just because I failed on my Mission I had to go and buy some new test tubes. I never thought Lord Orochimaru would be angry at me because of that… something like this happened a few years ago and back then I had to do the same. _He sometimes is such a…._

_Oh hell no!_ Some Waterdrops fell on my head then I looked up to the sky and it started raining. This really wasn´t my day and because of those dumb test tubes I won´t be able to run back to the hideout.

_Wait wasn´t there a cave near this place?_ I tried to remember the way and walked as fast as I could to the Cave. I was going in there and let the test tubes carefully down. I felt pretty tiered… and I got a strange felling in my belly.

_Well the last time I ate something was yesterday so maybe it´s because of that._

I putted the bag with the test tubes back up and walked a bit deeper into the cave. I was sitting down on a Rock and let them back down. _I wish I could´ve lay in my bed now…._

Then there was a bright shine and some loud noise. Suddenly everything was dark and I couldn´t see anything. What happened?

Then I saw a little flame moving into the direction of the Exit.

I followed it´s shine and then I saw that the Exit was blocked by boulders. This just had to be a bad joke….

Haru´s P.O.V

I noticed something behind me and turned around. I hold the flame before me so that I could see something. I saw a shadow and then I saw him. I thought this has to be a bad dream. I´m trapped with this guy and Miwa is about to die… and it looks like there´s no Escape…

"Oh no this just can´t be true…", he looked at me.

I was standing there and I couldn´t move anymore. I felt like I just want to scream or faint. _Miwa will die and it´s my fault… it´s my fault… No!_

_It is HIS fault!_

Abruptly I felt some new Energy flowing through my body. I still got some time left I just had to find another Exit!

"Hey I´m talking to you women!", he was talking to me but I didn´t notice it.

I wanted to go deeper inside the Cave but then he was standing infront of me and grabbed my arm.

"I see so you had the same plan as me.", I didn´t get what he wanted from me.

"I guess you want to find another Exit right? So will I but I need some light since it´s so dark inside of here…"

"Like I would help you! I would like to let you just die in here! Go and find your own light! A Monster like you doesn´t deserve any help or compassion!"

I looked him straight in the eyes while I was saying that and for a moment I could swear there was pain in his eyes… but I must be wrong.

He let go of my arm and I was running in the inside of the Cave but he followed me. Well I couldn´t do anything against it so I tried to run faster then him so that he wouldn´t see the light anymore. It had no use… _Damn!_


	7. Haru s Decision

Haru´s P.O.V

I saw something bright right before me. _Maybe there´s another Exit !_

I headed there but before I could make a step into there Kabuto hold me back. I asked him angrily.

"What are you doing you idiot?"

"You should be more careful or you´ll wake it up!"

"What is IT?"

"Do you see those roots on the ground? I have read about those Plants, they are carnivorous and they like to eat humans…"

"Pff like I would believe you!"

"Why should I lie? I´m not interested in dying here and especially not with you!"

I looked on the ground and if he really says the truth we got a big problem. But I had to go through there for Miwa.

"Listen if I don´t touch the roots everything will be fine so I´ll go now!"

"Fine I´m right behind you…"

I wished those Plants would wake up and eat him!

I was carefully jumping over the roots and there I saw the Exit!

_Alright only a few more meters an I´ll be there and then I just have to get those blue Plants and everything will be all right._

I reached the Exit but also did this Idiot… _what a shame!_

"Okay I think now everybody can go his own path agai…."

His foot touched lightly one of the roots. It started moving and tried to grab me but Kabuto pushed me away. It grabbed him instead and suddenly there was something like a flower with teeth. It´s body or whatever it was looked transparent and then it ate him.

He slided down in his stomach and was trapped. He tried to cut through it with a Kunai but it didn´t work. I looked at him but then I turned around and wanted to go to the Exit. _I got no time for that and why should I save him. A person like him doesn´t deserve to live…_

I stopped walking and thought about something my Sister once told me…

She said: "It doesn´t relay on us to decide who deservs living and who doesn´t. And even if it´s somebody you don´t like you have to help him if he is in danger… because good people do such things"

But he hurted Miwa and tried to kill me…

Then something came into my mind … _why has he pushed me away? He saw that those roots wanted to grab me and so he… well he saved me._

I ran back and saw that the stomache of the plant was filling with something that looked like water. _I have to do something or he will be drown!_

Damn if my arm wouldn´t hurt that much I could burn that Plant down…

I had another idea but this will be pretty risky for both of us… but I had to try!

I was running toward the mouth of the Flower and jumped into it. I concentrated some chakra into my feet and hoped it would hold at least long enough until I got him out of there.

I was going down the feed pipes and after a few meters I saw him.

"Hey Kabuto!"

He looked up to me but he didn´t seem all right.

"Can you hear me? Come on grab my hand!"

He tried to put up his arm but it fell back down…

_Damn he´s to weak to do it on his own_. Then I realized that there was something that absorbs our chakra. That´s why he´s so weak at the moment.

I had to hurry if this thing absorbs my chakra too we will both die!

"Kabuto please you have to put your arm just a little bit higher so that I can reach it."

He tried it again and this time it was high enough for me to grab his hand.

I pulled him out but he was pretty heavy. I felt how my chakra was leaving my body… just a little bit longer please… _I have to get us out of here immediately !_

I finally reached the mouth and jumped out. Kabuto fell on the ground, he was fainted. I tried to pick him up but I was to weak. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the Exit.

_I did it!_


	8. Awakening

Kabuto´s P.O.V

_Have I died?_ _The last thing I remember was seeing that womens face. I guess she left me behind. Well my life wasn´t worth anything and it´s not like anybody would miss me. Lord Orochimaru will replace me and except him there is nobody who cares for me anyways._

_I´m asking myself why I saved this women but deep inside I know the answer… I´m not as bad as I thought… and after she said those things to me there were those feelings again…. _

_Those feelings I thought I left behind when Mother died!_

_Back then I wished we could swap places. _

_That I could die instead of her._

_Yea that was my biggest wish back then…_

_Mother…_

"Kabuto!"

_Is… is somebody calling my name? _

"Kabuto wake up! Wake up!"

_Mother? No… but who is it then ?_

"Come on open your eyes!"

_Open my eyes? But I feel so… tired…_

I felt somebody touching me and tried to open my eyes. I guess I lost my glasses I saw everything vague.

I recognized a blonde woman who was kneeling beside me.

It has to be Mother!

"Mo…the…r"

Then I heard a voice saying: "Huh? I´m not you Mother, Kabuto. It´s me!"

The person put me my glasses back on and I saw … that women!

"Wh….y?"

"Well I just wanted to thank you for saving my life.", she smiled.

It was the most beautiful smile I´ve ever seen.

"Tha….nk….y…ou… "

"You shouldn´t speak now, take a rest."

I just nooded my head lightly then I fell back asleep.

Haru´s P.O.V

I felt pretty tired. _Saving this Idiot was really hard but I got no time for sitting here, I have to get those plants!_

I tried to get up but I fell back down. _Damn this thing in there absorbed more Chakra than I thought and my arm is hurting so bad…_

I guess I have no other choice than waiting here until I can get back up. Then I looked at Kabuto. _It´s his fault again! He injured my arm!_

I felt like I wanted to punch him in the face or something like that….

I took a closer look on him and I just couldn´t believe that a guy who looked like this was so powerful. _Well at least when he´s sleeping he is quiet…._

_And he doesn´t look so arrogant and stuff… he looks some kind of Inoccent and Cute…_

_Wait what? Did I really thought he looks CUTE? No I´m just damn tired and then I thought about such an absurd thing!_

_He´s still the same as before… An Enemy of the Leaf Village… And he wouldn´t hesitate hurting one of my Comrades again… No somebody like him will never change… I still hate him…._


	9. I don t need your help!

Haru´s P.O.V

**~ a bit later ~**

I was looking up to the sky and tried not scream while my arm was getting worser every minute_. In this condition I can´t reach those plants and I have only 1 ½ Day left….._

"Hey you…"

I looked at Kabuto who was sitting there and starring at me. He seem to be fine again…

"What?", it was really hard to say something, the pain was going through my whole body and I couldn´t endure it any longer.

"Why did you save me?"

I tried to say something but I couldn´t. I was looking down on the ground.

"Hey you look really pale…"

He looked at me and then he recognised me holding my right arm.

"Is your arm hurting that bad?"

I nooded.

He came closer to me and said: "Let me heal your arm."

I was shaking my head. _No I don´t want his help. I don´t need it!_

I whispered: "I….don´t….need…your….help!"

"Stop being so Ignorant!", he looked pretty angry while saying that.

He started healing my arm and I felt to weak to do anything against it. _No I don´t want to owe him anything. I don´t want to be saved by him again… but on the other hand if it doesn´t hurt anymore I can save Miwa. _

"Ouch!"

"Yea I know it hurts but you´ll feel better when I´m done."

While I was watching him I thought he was really talented as a Iryonin. My Sister tried to teach me some Medical-Ninjutsu but I failed. _Well I mean I could heal a little scratch so it hasn´t totally failed…._

I laughed but stopped immediately because it was hurting.

"Why are you laughing?", he seem to be confused : "Did something funny happened?"

"No not at all… I just thought about something that's all…"

He concentrated on my arm again…

Kabuto´s P.O.V

~ a bit earlier ~

I woke up again. I was wondering if this woman was still there. I looked around and saw her looking up to the sky. I put myself up and was sitting down on the ground. There was only one thing I could think about: Why did she save me?

I looked at her and said "Hey you."

She looked at me but she didn´t seem okay.

"What?"

"Why did you save me?"

She was looking to the ground and became very pale.

"Hey you look really pale…"

I took a closer look on her and saw how she was holding her arm painfully. It was the one I injured…

"Is your arm hurting that bad?"

She nooded.

I was going closer to her because I felt guilty for hurting her that bad and wanted to help her.

"Let me heal your arm."

She was shaking her head.

She whispered: "I…don´t…need….your…help!"

I became angry.

"Stop being so Ignorant!"

I carefully grabbed her arm and started healing it.

"Ouch!"

"Yea I know it hurts but you´ll feel better when I´m done"

Then she laughed all of a sudden but stopped immediately. I was Confused.

I asked: "Why are you laughing? Did something funny happened?"

"No not at all… I just thought about something that's all…"

I concentrated on her arm again… _What a strange woman…._


	10. Thoughts

Haru´s P.O.V

It felt like hours until he was done.

"So now try to move your arm it should be fine now."

I tried it and nothing was hurting. I was so glad and I really felt better…

"Well…uhm…Thank you!", it felt awkward to say that since he was the reason because it was hurting.

"You really don´t need to thank me", he was looking to the ground.

I put myself up and was ready to go.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"You didn´t answer my question from before… Why did you save me and put your own life in danger?"

"Because my Sister once said good people save everybody no matter if they´re an enemy or not…"

"I see…"

He was standing infront of me and it seems like he wanted to ask something else.

"Listen I´ve got no time left! I have to go now!"

"Why?"

"Because I need some Plants for an Antitoxin…"

"That girl is still alive? That´s unusual… normally the poison should have killed her within a few minutes…"

I didn´t want to talk with him anymore he lightly pissed me off.

He was looking for something in his pocket.

"Here.", he was holding a little glas bottle in his hand.

"What´s that?"

"It´s an Antitoxin for nearly every kind of poison… If you would have to go to the river where those plants are growing you would waste to much time… And I can easily mix another one for me."

"Huh?!", I just thought this couldn´t be true.

"Is this another Poison or something like that?"

"No it´s an Antitoxin!", he grabbed my hand and put the little glas bottle into it.

"But why?"

He whispered: "I really don´t know…"

He disappeard again and I was just standing there and looking confused at that little thing in my hand. But then I realized I was wasting time and hasted back home…

~ Back in Konoha ~

"I´m back! I haven´t got the plants but someone gave me an Antitoxin!"

"But who…"

"Not now Yosuke!", Tsunade looked at the little glas bottle.

"Shizune go and inject it to her!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

I was begging that he wasn´t lying and it would really help her.

She carefully opened her eyes.

"Wha…What happened?"

"MIWA!", I was so glad I just had to hug her.

"Haru…" she smiled.

"I´m so sorry! It was all my fault! I promise I will be serious at our next Mission! I won´t complain about anything! And I won´t make fun of you just because you care for me!"

I was nearly crying but then she shaked her head.

"No it wasn´t your fault Haru. This guy… he just attacked me from behind so I couldn´t defend myself. And I was tired as well… maybe I would have recognised him earlier if I wouldn´t have lacked my Concentration.", she looked me in the Eyes: "And I don´t want you to change! I like you just the way you are and I wouldn´t want to change anything about you!", she smiled.

"But we could talk about that stuff with complaining while we´re on missions.", she started laughing.

I had to laugh as well and hugged her. _I´m so glad that she´s okay again…_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

~ Back at Orochimarus hideout ~

_Well I guess now I have totally lost my mind_. _Was I really helping a Leaf Ninja?_

_I´m just glad that Lord Orochimaru isn´t there yet. I guess he´s training with Sasuke again_.

I was going to my room and took a shower. After that I just wanted to go to bed. _When was the last time I was that tired? I don´t even remember…_

_Hmm it was a pretty hard day… and I lost a lot of Chakra…_

I wonder if she made it in time to bring the Antitoxin to her friend…

_Ghaaaa! Why do I care? I don´t mind if her friend dies or not!_ I closed my eyes. But the first thing I saw then was her smile…

I opened my eyes again and my heart was beating faster than usual. _Something has to be wrong with me! Why do I get such a strange feeling when this women comes to my mind… I never felt something like this before… _

_I wonder if I´ll see her again. And if we have to fight then… I don´t want to hurt her again…but I guess I have no choice…or do I?_

I realized that I don´t even know her name…_ I will find out what her name is no matter what…_

Then I felt how my eyes got heavier… then I fell asleep.


	11. Yosuke s Memorys

osuke´s P.O.V

We were going home from the hospital beacause Miwa needed to rest for a while.

"So Haru now tell me who gave you the Antitoxin."

"You don´t need to know. Miwa is save and that's the most important thing."

I wanted to ask her again but she´s pretty stubborn, if she doesn´t want to tell me then there was no way I could persuade her.

We reached her appartment.

"Goodnight Yosuke!", she hugged me and smiled.

"Goodnight Haru…"

I looked after her until I couldn´t see her. Then I took a deep breath. _I wish she would tell me about her feelings, about her worries and her problems. I want to be by her side… I would never let anybody hurt her again! And the next time I meet this guy I will punish him for hurting her and make her suffer…_

When I fell asleep I dreamed about my past…

~ 15 years earlier ~

Yosuke´s P.O.V

_Where am I?_ It was raining and it was cold. Nobody was on the streets. I was just wearing some short pants and a shirt. _I finally escaped from this place…_ I looked behind me. _Good nobody was following me_. I was running for an whole hour to get as far away as possible.

I was sitting down on a bridge and was leaning against the wall. The ground was muddy but I didn´t care I just had to sit down I couldn´t go any further. I was hungry and thirsty. I embraced my knees and thought that I will die. I closed my eyes… _Well but I don´t have to die at this cruel place…_

"Hello!"

I looked up and a girl with an Umbrella was standing above me. She smiled at me.

"You shouldn´t sit here in the rain with those thin clothes on, you´ll get sick!"

I was just looking to the ground. She examined me. _I guess she´ll notice the whole bunch of scars on my arms and legs._

She looked pretty shocked and asked: "Who did this to you?"

I just shaked my head and was hoping that she would go away… then my stomach made some noise. I was starving!

The girl looked around: "Please wait here, I´ll be back soon!"

_Well since I have no place to go I won´t go anywhere…._

A few minutes later she came back with a bag.

"Here this is for you!"

She gave me the bag and some sweet scent went up my nose. I looked what was inside and there were some balls on a wood stick.

"Those things are called Dangos and they´re pretty deliciouse!", she smiled at me.

I took a bite… _Oh my God!_ Those things were the most deliciouse thing I´ve ever ate. I was eating very fast since I was so hungry but then I stopped eating and started crying.

The girl started patting my head.

"Everything will be fine. Come on you can go home with me, my sister isn´t at home at the moment."

She thrusted out her hand. I was hesitating… but then I grabbed her Hand.

She smiled again and said: "My name is Haru! What is your name?"

"Yosuke…"

I smiled.

I couldn´t describe the feeling I had at this moment. I felt like the happiest person in the World.

This girl… she gave me Food.

She gave me a Home.

She gave me Hope.

I guess this was the moment when I fell in Love with her…

"Would you promise me one thing Yosuke."

"What?"

"Please keep smiling. You look way more beautiful when you´re smiling!"

"Yea I promise."

I grabbed her hand again and we were going home while holding hands.

I woke up again.

"Huh…huh.."

_It was only a dream… I wish I could confess my feelings to her._ I looked at the scars on my arms_… and I wish I could forget about this…_

_I couldn´t keep the promise I gave her back then. But I don´t want her to see that I´m not smiling…that´s why I´m hiding my mouth._

_Haru… I hope one day we will be together and then I will keep you save until the day I die…_


	12. Please keep it a secret!

Miwa´s P.O.V

It was pretty boring in the hospital. I hoped Haru would show up soon. _With her everything is always fun so maybe she could make my day nicer…_

Then somebody knocked on the door.

"Who is there?"

The door opened and it was Haru. She was hiding something behind her back. She grinned at me.

"Guess what I got for you."

"What?"

She was watching out of the floor if nobody was coming then she showed me a bag.

"I know Tsunade-sama said you should eat some healthy food but I guess some Onigiri won´t kill you.", she winked at me.

"Oh yay! Haru you´re the best!"

Onigiri were my favorite food so I ate a whole bunch of them and to be honest the food from the hospital didn´t taste like anything….

"So it looks like you feel much better today since you ate the whole bag of Onigiri.", she laughed.

"Yea thanks to you I´m feeling much better today!"

"That´s good.", but she looked a bit afflicted.

"Did something happen while I wasn´t there?"

"No nothing…"

"Haru you know you´re a terrible liar so tell me the truth."

She looked at me but then she smiled.

"It´s really nothing…the last two day´s were pretty hard and I´m still a bit tired."

"Then why are you here so early? It´s not even 10am."

"Well you know I want to buy me that Sword we saw a few weeks ago."

"Oh yea I remember the Sword you wanted to buy back then but you haven´t had enough money."

"Right but I saved some Money from all our Missions and now it´s finally enough to buy it!"

She seemed to be pretty happy.

"Well then I guess that means you won´t be here the whole day…"

I was a bit disapointed.

"No but I asked Yosuke to come over and hang out with you."

I liked Yosuke but he was a bit uncommunicative…

"Don´t make such a sad face Miwa… I know Yosuke is a bit shy and stuff but I promise you´ll have fun with him."

"Okay…"

She patted my head and then she said: "I´ll go now and tomorrow I´ll show you my awesome new Sword!"

"Alright and be careful on the way!"

"Sure!"

"Bye!"

"Bye"

She left and it started getting boring again…

Two hours later Yosuke showed up.

"Hey Miwa how are you feeling today?"

"I´m feeling much better. Well do you want to tell me what happened after I fainted? I had no chance to ask Haru."

"Okay. The guy who attacked you was one of Orochimarus servants, then he tried to kill Haru and I stopped him but he managed to escape. Later Haru was going to get some plants for your Antitoxin but she came back with a little bottle of some general Antitoxin…"

"What he tried to kill her?"

"Yea…"

I saw the anger in his eyes and I felt the same way.

"That Bastard… And from who did she get that Antitoxin?"

"She didn´t tell me…she never tells me anything…"

He looked pretty depressed while saying that.

"What do you mean with anything?"

I was a bit confused I know they were friends but she even didn´t tell me everything…

He looked to the ground and blushed a little bit: "Well….uhm…"

I guess he didn´t intend to say that but then I thought about something… _everytime when we´re on Missions and it becomes dangerous he doesn´t leave Haru´s side… and he´s always looking at her no matter where we are… could it be that_…

"Yosuke could it be that… you´re in Love with her?"

"What? No… uhm I mean…uhm…we´re just friends…", but he blushed again.

"You can tell me about your feelings. I won´t tell her if you don´t want me to."

He hesitated but then he looked at me and said: "It´s true…"

"Oh boy! Since when and why haven´t you told her yet?", I was very curious.

"Well since 15 years I guess… and I just couldn´t tell her my true feelings…"

"What? So long and you never had a chance to tell her? I can´t believe that… and what about her do you think she feels the same for you?"

"I don´t know…"

"I could ask her! As her friend she´ll tell me and then…"

"No please don´t!"

"But why?"

"I´m not ready to confess my feelings…not now…and if you ask her she maybe will become suspicious…"

"Well I don´t think she´s that smart that this question would make her become suspicious… but if you don´t want me to ask I won´t do it."

"Thank you… And please keep it a Secret!"

"Sure! I promise I won´t tell it anybody!"

"Okay…"

Then he excused himself because he had some work to do… and I was alone again… _Yay…_


	13. Haru s new sword

Haru´s P.O.V

I had a guilty conscience because I didn´t tell anybody who gave me this Antitoxin… but I had no choice if I would have said it was from that Idiot they maybe wouldn´t have used it! And Miwa is safe so I won´t have to tell anybody…

It was a beautiful day so I decided to let my negativ feelings at home. The Town was just an hour or two away from the Village and I enjoyed the silence while I was walking. _No stress…No fights…No Idiots… _

I thought about my new Sword… It was just perfect! My other swords were all not fire-resistant and I could never develop a jutsu including my Sword and some fire… but this sword was resistant against everything fire, water, wind… and it was very easy to handle because it was very light and handy. _I will be Invincible… okay let´s not exaggerate… but I will become stronger!_

I entered the town and was looking for the weapons shop. "Oh!"; my Stomach made some noise. Right I haven´t eat for two days now and everything here smells so deliciouse… _No first I´ll go and get my sword and then I´ll eat something!_

I went into the shop and it was still there…_Yes!_

I felt like the happiest person on the planet after buying it. _Now I can create some super strong combination jutsus with my sword!_

_That has to be Celebrated with some Sushi! And maybe later some Ice…Yummy…_

After eating I saw that it still was pretty earlie. _Hmm what should I do for the_ _rest of the day…_ I didn´t want to go back to Konoha since then I would have to stay in the hospital the whole day… or maybe Tsunade-sama would want me to do something else… _No I´ll stay here and look for a place to test my new Sword. Yea that's a plan!_

I went to a River where nobody would interrupt me. I tried some attacks on a Tree and was impressed…This really was a perfect Sword!

I noticed that this was a pretty beautiful place. I laid down in the grass and looked up to the sky. It was a really nice and peaceful day… _Yea nice and_ _peaceful_… Then I fell asleep.

After sleeping for a while something prodded me. I opened my eyes.

"KYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I couldn´t believe who was sitting right beside me. _Not that Idiot again…_


	14. Tell me your Name

Haru´s P.O.V

Oh no this had to be a bad dream… _yea maybe I´m still dreaming and this isn´t_ _real._ I nipped myself a few times but nothing happened. _And I thought this will be a nice day…_

"What do you want?"

_What does he think only because I saved his life and he helped me we are friends now?_

"Well you see there is something I need to know from you."

"And what?"

"What is your name?"

_Is he serious?_ "Why should I tell you my name? And why do you want to know it anyway?"

"There´s no real reason… I just want to know it…"

Then something else came into my mind.

"And how did you find me? Are you some kind of stalker or what?"

"Hell no! It didn´t intend to meet you here okay…"

"Yea sure…", I didn´t believe him. Maybe it was a trap or he wanted to kidnap me…

"I won´t tell you my name nor anything else about me! And now leave me alone!"

"I won´t leave your side until you told me your name!"

_What the heck is wrong with this guy? I guess he doesn´t understand when somebody says no…_ I got up and was about to leave but so did he…

"Okay I´ll say it again GET LOST!"

"No!"

I walked back to the town… _hehehe amongst all those people I can easily get rid of him!_ There were a lot of people so I walked a bit faster_… as I thought he_ _has problems to follow me…_ I walked faster and faster and at the end I was running through the Town.

After running for an whole hour I stopped and looked around me. He was gone…_Great!_ I was totally weary. I walked to a bridge and sat down. I didn´t notice that the sun was setting. _I really should go home_. But first I had to take a little rest…

Suddenly I noticed someone beside me who was breathing very hard.

"What? How were you able to follow me?"

He really seem done and it took him a moment to answer me.

"I told you I won´t leave your side until you told me your name…"

I wanted to give him the same answer as before but then I asked: "Why is it so important for you to know my name?"

It was some kind of impressive that he followed me through the whole town.

He looked to the ground: "As I said there is no reason…"

"You´re the strangest guy I´ve ever met…"

He took a deep breath and said: "I guess it´s hopeless…", he was about to go.

"Haru."

"What?", he turned around.

"My name is Haru. Are you happy now?"

He looked surprised: "Uhm Yea… Thanks…"

I really couldn´t say what I was thinking at this moment. I was surprised about myself.

I was ready to go but he stopped me.

"Wait…uhm…I…"

"Maybe.", I knew that he wanted to ask if we see each other again.

"Alright…Bye…", he lightly smiled and this time it wasn´t that fake one…no it was a honest smile.

"Bye.", I smiled as well and went home.

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Wow this was pretty hard. She´s a real stubborn woman… but I like that…

_So her name is Haru…I think that fits her perfectly. But am I happy now? Well somekind of and I hope I see her again. This feeling I get when she´s beside me I want to feel it again!_

_But I wonder about myself this isn´t me… or is it? Since I never knew who I really am it´s a good question. One day I´ll find the answer…_

~ a bit later ~

I had to do a lot of paperwork… _but it´s my job so there´s no reason to complain about it…and I like it but I lack Concentration at the moment._

"Kabuto!"

"Oh Lord Orochimaru! Is something the matter?"

"Yes Indeed!", he showed me a scroll with a strange picture on it.

"What is this?"

"It´s something that solves all our Problems! And I want you to find it! Because if we posses something like this we finally can Destroy Konoha!"

"But what is IT?"

"It´s something that disappeard before 20 years, it´s a forbidden Technique and the user will gain a lot of Power!", he smirked.

"How much Power? And how should I find it when it disappeard?"

"So much Power that even Akatsuki would be nothing compared to us! I heard rumors that it is near Kirigakure so you have to get some more information by yourself but this shouldn´t be a Problem."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru! I will do my best and I won´t fail this time!"

"Good. I haven´t expected any less from you, Kabuto."

He left and I thought about what the Leaf Village did to me and my Mother… _They deserve to be desrtoyed! But… wouldn´t this include Haru?_


	15. Sleepless Night

Haru´s P.O.V

The whole time while I was going Home I thought about one and the same thing… _Was it okay to tell him my name? Since he´s the enemy it should have been a secret…or not? Well but he was pretty pertinaciously and I guess he would´ve followed me back home if I had not told him…_

Later when I laid in my bed I couldn´t sleep. I felt tired but there were too many things I had to thought about…

_Could I tell anybody about the things that happened the last two days? Does this count as a betrayal on Konoha? Was it wrong to save him back then? Was it wrong to lie to everybody? What will happen if I met him the next time? _

All these questions were in my mind and I couldn´t find an answer for them. _Maybe I should tell Miwa…she would have an answer…but I saved the guy who tried to kill her so I guess this isn´t a good idea. Hmmm what if I tell Yosuke about it…I guess he wouldn´t understand the problem… _

_Well then I have to find an answer by myself…._

Miwa´s P.O.V

_It was such a boring day today…I hate being in the hospital! I was sleeping the whole day so it´s no wonder that I couldn´t sleep at Night but there was also another reason… I wonder if Haru is Alright… I mean if this guy really tried to kill her as well she could be scared now…_

_What am I thinking? It´s Haru we talk about. She isn´t the kind of women who would be scared just because some guy tried to kill her… _

I remembered the first time we met… that was when the Teams were formed… I couldn´t believe that this was 11 years ago…

The first thing I noticed back then was her bright smile.

"Hey you have to be the third member of our team! My name is Haru Kuchiki! And what is your name?"

"Hello Haru. My name is Miwa Asakura.", I was pretty nervous back then.

"Nice to meet you Miwa! And this silent guy over there is Yosuke! He´s also a member of our team! He´s a bit shy but really nice! So I think the three of us will have a lot of fun together!"

She seemed to be a very lively girl and she´s talking a lot…

A bit later our Sensei asked us some questions like what our goal was.

My answer was easy: "I want to be a good Shinobi and I want to become a good Iryonin."

Yosuke said: "I want to be a good Shinobi."

Well and then Haru said: "I want to become strong enough to protect my Comrades! I want to be an excellent Shinobi and make my Village proud of me!"

I looked at her and I don´t know why but deep inside I knew she´ll become all those things and even more…

_Yea that´s why I doesn´t believe that she´s scared now. I think the next time she´ll kick his ass. I laughed and now I thought about if she would bring me some more Onigiri tomorrow…I hope so…._


	16. I think I can do it!

Haru´s P.O.V

~ a few days later ~

I was on the way to visit my Sensei. I wanted to know if she would help me with my combination Jutsu. _Well she helped me with the last one so why not with this one as well. _

I knocked on her door and she opened it.

"Hello Kikyou-Sensei.", she was a beautiful women with short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh Haru what a Surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to ask if you could help me with something."

"Sure! What is it?"

"I finally have a Sword that´s resistant against Fire so I thought about doing a Combination Jutsu."

"Uhm well of course I´ll help you…but are you sure about that? Don´t you remember the last time you did a Combination Jutsu?"

"Yea…."

It was a few years ago and beside Fire I also could use the Wind Element. So I thought a Combination of those two would be a good idea. Kikyou-Sensei helped me with it and at the end we did it…but something terrible happened while I was using it.

Back then I destroyed half of the Woods, I cracked my ribs and burned some of my inner Organs. After that I promised I´ll never use it again since it could kill me the next time…

"But Kikyou-Sensei it´s different this time! It will work this time I´m sure about it!"

"I guess you´re right… Do you have any ideas what you want to do?"

"I thought about something… I could try to cover my sword with my special flames and since they´re like acid it would cut through nearly everything!"

"Not a bad idea… but it´s difficult and it´ll take a lot of time."

"I know but I think I can do it! And I asked Tsunade-sama, she thinks it´s a good idea! So she won´t send me on missions until I did it."

"Okay then let´s start as soon as possible!"

"For my part we could start now!"

"Let´s say we meet in an hour okay?"

"Okay!"

~ a few hours later ~

"Ouch! It burned my hand again!"

"I told you to be careful. You have to be full Concentrated or this won´t work!"

"I know, I know but it´s harder than I thought…"

"We should stop for today and start again tomorrow morning… I think this will take a little time until you can do it…"

"Just one more time! Maybe it works this time!"

"Alright just one more time."

_Okay Concentration Haru…imagine how the sword covers with your acid fire…and…._ "Ouch! Not again Damn it!"

_I think I´ll have a long way to go…_


	17. The next Mission

Haru´s P.O.V

~ 2 weeks later ~

Gahhhhhhhh! Why does it still not work like it should?

That´s what I asked myself everyday for the last two weeks. I mean I managed to cut through a tree but when it comes to rocks or something harder then that than it stopped working… _I really don´t know what was the problem…I thought it should cut through other swords and stuff…._

Maybe it´ll take a bit more time but Tsunade-sama is going to be unpatient since that means I can´t go to Missions…

"You have to do this Mission! There´s no one else I could send!"

"What about Yosuke?"

"He´s on a Mission with Miwa. And this can´t wait until they´re back!"

"But I´m not done with training…"

"Then you have to quit your training for now!"

"Okay…", I was depressed. "And what do I have to do?"

She showed me a wanted poster: "This guy is well known as somebody who can gather a whole bunch of Informations for Criminals. We have to stop him now because he has some important informations about a Dangerous Technique and I don´t want to know what happens if the wrong person get´s them."

"This old man?", I took a closer look: "And what Technique is it?"

"Well to be honest I don´t know…It´s just known that the user will gain a lot of power."

"I see… No problem I´ll capture him!"

"I count on you!"

"Where do I find him?"

"He was seen somewhere near Kirigakure."

"Alright."

_Well it´s somekind of bad that I can´t train but since it´s just a Mission about capturing some old man it shouldn´t take too long. I wonder what kind of Technique this is and how it looks like…_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

_I´m looking for this Technique now since two weeks and there´s still no clue where it could be. Lord Orochimaru said somewhere near Kirigakure but there´s just nothing_. I didn´t know what to do anymore. _Maybe I should give up or look somewhere else for it… but where?_

_Hmmm wasn´t there anybody who could help me? What about that old man? As I know he helped Lord Orochimaru a few times by getting Informations… Well it will be easier to find him than this Technique and who knews maybe with his help I´ll be able to find it._

_Well better than going back and tell Lord Orochimaru I failed again. No this time I have to fullfil my Mission or maybe he´ll look for someone better than me. I didn´t want to think about stuff like that! _

_But where should I look for this old man? Hmmm…._


	18. Trouble

Haru´s P.O.V

"Excuse me, have you seen this old man?"

"No, I´m sorry."

I walked the whole day through the Village and asked the people if they have seen him but everybody had the same answer…No. _What should I do then… Maybe I should look in the Bars tonight…I mean he´s an old man so he could be there. Well I guess that means I have to look for a place to stay tonight…_

I found a nice Hotel and Checked in. _Well I´ll take a Shower before I have to go._ While I was standing under the shower I thought about the last time I was out at night. _I guess the last time was a year ago on the Cherry Blossom festival…Hmm in three weeks it´ll start again, I wonder if Miwa and Yosuke will be at home to go there…_

I was ready to go and I thought it will be some kind of fun since there will be a lot of people on the streets. You never knew who you could meet there. I walked out of the Hotel and looked for the first Bar. I entered the first one but I couldn´t see anybody who looked like him….

The next 10 Bars were failures and I became tired. _Maybe I should go back to the Hotel and look tomorrow for him…_

I was on my way back to the Hotel and it was pretty Dark_. If Miwa would know that I´m alone on my way back home at night she would say ,oh you shouldn´t be alone on your way it´s dangerous for a women at night. She sometimes overdoes it with her carefulness, I know she just want me to be careful but I´m not like her. I can´t watch every step I take and be sure it was the right one._

"Hey Baby!"

I turned around and a tall guy came into my direction.

"Are you talking to me?", I never liked those stupid nicknames and especially not from somebody I didn´t know.

"Of course I´m talking to you Baby. Why are you alone out here?"

"That´s non of your business.", I wanted to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait I´m not done yet. Why don´t you come with me and we have some fun together?", he smirked.

"Not in a Million years!", I became a bit angry. _I hated those damn Shittalkers!_ I walked a bit further away and he didn´t seem to follow me…_good._ _Well I guess in one point Miwa was right there are strange guys on the streets at night._

I turned around again and he was just standing there like an Idiot. I wondered what he was waiting for… Suddenly I noticed some other guys, they where coming from the left and the right side. I was surounded by them… _oh no that was bad…_

The guy from before walked at me and said: "Well you know my guys don´t like it when a girl rejects me."

"Listen I don´t want any trouble so let me just go and everything is fine!"

I didn´t want to fight with them and since there were so many of them…

They started laughing.

"I guess you don´t understand what I want to tell you so I´ll explain it as good as I can. You´ll come with us, you have no other options."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we´ll force you!"

_Well then I have no other choice than trying to beat them._ I was about to draw my sword but he noticed it.

"Do you think I haven´t seen your sword? Be a good girl and give it to me."

"Like I would!", but then two of his guys came and grabbed my arms on both sides. He took the sword.

"Wow what a nice thing. That´s not a toy for a girl like you, so I´ll take it for me.", he started laughing again.

_That was bad, very bad… what should I do? I could need some help but there was nobody on the streets I could ask but I guess nobody would have risked his life for me. _Those guys were like gorillas and I couldn´t move my arms. I had no chance to escape…

In the last time I´m a magnet for trouble…

But then something strange happened, all of a sudden this guy fall to the ground.

"Boss!", those other guys seemed shocked.

_This was strange ,what happened? _Then one after another fainted and I was free. I took a closer look and I seems like somebody used poisoned needles to knock them out. _But who?_ I looked around but I couldn´t see anybody.

"Hello? Is there anybody?", nobody answered.

"Thank you for your help! Whoever you are…"

"You´re Welcome!"

_This Voice…this couldn´t be…_

"Kabuto?"

He jumped of a tree and walked at me.

"Hello Haru."

"What are you doing here?", I was some kind of glad that he was here.

"Well I could ask you the same thing. And what are you doing outside at night? Don´t you know it´s dangerous."

"I know but I had something to do and it became late…"

"What were you doing?"

I hesitated, should I tell him that I´m on a Mission_. Since it has nothing to do with him I guess that´s no big deal and maybe he could help me…_

"I´m on a Mission and I have to find an old man.", I showed him the wanted poster. "Do you know where I could find him?"

"Uhm…well I´m looking for him too…"

"What do you want from him?"

"I need some information about something."

"And about what?"

"I can´t tell you…it´s a secret."

"Well okay…", I wondered what those Information were about. _Maybe about the Dangerous Technique?_

"Why don´t we look together for him?"

"What? How would this work?"

"Since we´re looking for the same person it would be easier don´t you think? And then I can get my Informations and you can do whatever you want with him."

_Well he has a point. And it would be saver for me when he´s beside me at night… but was it okay to work with him?_

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Why not?"

"Aren´t we enemys?"

"I think our Villages are enemys and this has nothing to do with you and me. I don´t see you as my enemy…What about you?"

"Well at the moment I don´t see you as my enemy…"

"So do we have a deal?"

_If I think about it then I would kill two birds with one stone. I´ll capture that old man and I also could find out about Orochimarus plans…_

"Alright!"

Then we walked back to my Hotel. I felt pretty save while he was beside me.

"Uhm Thank you for taking me to the hotel…And Thank you for saving me!", I smiled.

"No problem. So I´ll pick you up tomorrow morning if it´s okay with you."

"Yea sure."

"Okay. Then Good Night Haru!",

"Good Night!"

A bit later I laid in my bed and thought that he was pretty nice and gentle… _but I won´t let my guard down this time. He could fool me and attack me from behind or something like that. I won´t trust him this would be stupid. _

But I was glad that I wasn´t alone anymore…


	19. The old men

Haru´s P.O.V

"Good Morning!", I waved at Kabuto.

"Good Morning. How was your Night?"

"I slept like a baby. And how was yours?"

"Well it was okay… So where do we start looking for him?"

"I don´t know but aren´t you hungry?"

"A little bit…why?"

"We should go and have some Breakfast before we start working."

"Really? Isn´t this a waste of time?"

"I don´t think so. Breakfast is very important and I can´t work when I´m hungry."

"Okay if you want to…"

"I saw a nice Restaurant over here. I think we should go and eat there."

We walked over there and ate something. After we finished eating we thought about how we could find him.

"Maybe he´s hiding somewhere…Then it´ll be hard to find him…"

"I remember that Lord Orochimaru once told me that this guy only shows up when he´s sure that his customer is a Criminal… so you maybe should hide your Konoha Symbol…"

I took off my gloves and my belt.

"Yea that´s way better now nobody will know that you´re from the hidden Leaf Village."

"Okay but now again, how do we find him?"

"Follow me maybe I know a place where we could find out about his location…"

We walked a while and then we reached a dark backstreet. We walked a bit further until we reached a little shop. It looked badly groomed and the light was dimly. Kabuto was looking for the Seller.

"Hello?"

"Yea I´m coming!"

It was an old Lady she was small and had short gray hair.

"Hello! What can I do for you?", she smiled at us.

"Well we could need your help.", he showed her the picture. "Do you know where this man is?"

"Oh yes! He´s a regular customer here. Have he done something bad?"

"No but we need to talk with him about something important."

"I see… Okay he lives in a little house in the Woods. It´s not that far away from here and it´s the only house so you shouldn´t have any problems to find him."

"Thank you very much."

"You´re Welcome! Do you want to buy some flowers for your Girlfriend? Here I have a really nice bunch of Flowers!", she winked at Kabuto.

"Girlfriend?"

She pointed at me and I blushed.

"Oh …uhm no…we´re just…uhm…", he also blushed a little bit.

"Well then maybe the next time! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye."

"That was awkward…"

"Yea…", I looked at Kabuto.

"Do we look like a couple or something?"

"Not that I know… but I guess her eyes weren`t that good anymore…"

"You´re right. Let´s go and look for this man."

We walked into the direction of the woods.

"How did you know that this women would know something?"

"I heard about it yesterday and I thought we could try it… I wasn´t sure if she could help us…"

We reached the house and it didn´t look like the hous of an evil person. It looked more like a hous for some old guy in pension…

We knocked on the door and a little old man opened the door.

"Oh Hello! It isn´t usual that someone visits me. What do you young people want?", he looked really cute and he had such a nice smile. I wasn´t sure if it was the right one…

"We need to talk about something with you."

"Okay! Come in and take a seat! I´ll prepear some tea!"

We were sitting on the couch and the old man was in the kitchen.

I whispered in Kabuto´s ear: "I can´t believe that this is the one we´re looking for, he looks so inoccent."

He whispered back: "I think it´s the right one. We´ll see when we talk with him."

The old man came back with tea and some Cookies.

"So and now tell me what you want to know from me, I´m pretty curious!"

"Well first of all would you tell us your name, please?" , Kabuto looked a bit confused at me but I just wanted to be friendly.

"Sure! My name is Nozumo Inoue. And what is your name?"

"My name is Kabuto."

"My name is Haru."

"Oh what a beautiful name!"

"Thank you.", I blushed a little bit.

"Could we now come back to business?"

"Sure young man! Ask me whatever you want, I´ll try to help you as good as I can!"

"Are you the one who gives important Informations to Criminals?"

The old man looked a bit confused.

"No. I was a loyal Shinobi from Kirigakure for over 60 years, I never had anything to do with such stuff!"

Kabuto took out the picture and looked at it.

"But this is you isn´t it?"

"This has to be a mistake or the man on the picture and I look just a bit similar!"

"I think this could be possible, Kabuto. I don´t believe that he´s the one we´re looking for."

He seems to thought about something but then he said: "Yea you´re right. Sorry for disturbing you, Sir."

"No problem! I´m sorry that I couldn´t help you. Maybe the next time!"

Then we left the house and were on the way back to the Village.

"I guess this was a failure."

"No I don´t think so."

"What do you mean?"

"Something is wrong with this old man. I had a strange feeling when he was around…"

"I think you´re just paranoid…."

"I´m not paranoid! I´ll show you! We will watch him and then you´ll see that I´m right!"

"Okay…"

I didn´t think that Nozomu had something to do with it but if Kabuto really thought there´s something wrong then maybe he was right. _Just because he looks inoccent doesn´t mean he is it. Best example for that would be Kabuto himself… but whatever I guess this will be a long Day…_


	20. Trapped

Kabuto´s P.O.V

I submitted that we watch Nozomu´s house, so that we could see if he was doing strange things or not. Haru was still disbelieving that this guy was a Criminal.

"So you really want to stay here for the whole Day and watch his house?"

"Yes and if it´s necessary we´ll stay here the whole Night as well."

"Ouuuuu! But it´s scary in the woods at Night!"

"Don´t be such a scary cat. I won´t leave your side so keep calm."

She seemed to have doubts about it but she didn´t say something. I guess she didn´t want to look like a coward.

I wanted to pat her head but I stopped.

"What was that?"

"What?"

_Oh damn…_

"It looked like you wanted to touch my head."

"Oh uhm I just thought there was a bug."

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh!"

She started screaming and was whirling.

"Please take it off my head! PLEASE!"

"Okay, okay!"

I acted like I was taking something off her head.

"Is it gone?"

"Yea. Oh Lord you´re such a scary cat."

I had to laugh a little bit. It was silly but also Cute.

~ a few hours later ~

"Do you really think something will happen?"

Haru looked a bit bored.

"Yea I think so. We just have to be a bit more patient."

"Okay…"

"Well uhm what is your Ninja rank?"

"Huh? Do you want to start a small talk with me?"

She was pretty surprised.

"Uhm yes since it looks like you´re pretty bored."

"Well okay. I´m a Jonin and you?"

"Still a Genin."

"What really?"

"Yes."

She started laughing.

"Why doesn´t this surprise me."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing just that you´re full of surprises."

"That´s new for me. I thought I´m a boring person."

"Definitely not!"

"Well but I could say the same about you."

"Why?"

"I never thought you would save me but you did. That was a pretty big surprise for me."

She blushed a little bit.

"So you thought I´m a bad person?"

"No but I never met anybody who would risk his life for me."

"I see…"

Then we saw the old man leaving his house. He walked deeper into the woods and we followed him.

"I told you he´s planning something!"

"It´s not said that he´ll do something bad."

He walked up a hill and into something that looked like an old Castel.

"Come on before-"

She grabbed my arm.

"Wait! I don´t want to go in there I´m…"

"You don´t have to be afraid. I´ll protect you!"

_Was this really coming out of my mouth?_

"O…Okay."

We walked into the castle but there was no sign of the old man. It really was a bit scary in there everything looked moldy and old. But I had no time to think about that the most important thing was to find Nozomu.

"Haru are you okay?"

I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Yea Sure…"

Then there was a loud noise behind us.

"KYAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She jumped into my arms and pressed her head against my chest. That was a strange feeling.

"Haru keep calm everything´s okay!"

She looked up to me and blushed.

"I…I´m Sorry!"

"It´s alright."

"But what happened?"

I turned around and saw that the door was closed. I walked over and tried to open it again but I couldn´t. Then I was pushed away and something burned my hand.

"What the…?"

Haru came over to me and looked a bit shocked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just burned my hand."

She took my hand in hers and tried to heal it.

"I´m sorry I´m not good in Medical-Ninjutsu."

She really wasn´t but it was nice that she tried it. She teared a part of her coat off and bandaged my hand.

"Is it okay like that?"

"Yea. Thank you!"

"But what are we doing now?"

"It looks like there´s a seal on the door, that means we can´t get out."

"Does that mean we´re trapped?"

"It seems like it."

"Oh no not again!"


	21. Nozomus true intentions

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Haru helped me back up and we decided to look for another way out. We looked into every room but the Windows were too small to get out.

"Wait I could try to cut the window a bit bigger."

"You can do that?"

"Well I´m not sure but I´ll try it!"

She drew her sword and it started to get covered by violet flames. I was pretty impressed because I didn´t thought she could do stuff like that.

She tried to cut through the stone but it didn´t work. She tried it again and again but there was no use.

"Damn it! Why doesn´t it work?!"

"No need to be depressed. We´ll find a way out!"

We were going back downstairs and I noticed another door. We opened it and there were a lot of stairs.

"I guess they will guid us to a basement_._"

"Shall we go down there?"

"Yes maybe there´s an underground tunnel that brings us back outside."

We started walking but it was very dark. Haru tripped but I catched her.

"You have to be Careful."

"Yes, I´m sorry."

When we reached the ground we saw another door. I opened it and we entered a huge room. There were also stairs and they were going one more storey down.

It was dark down there but suddenly there were a whole bunch of lights. I heard a voice.

"Oh you two are here too?"

A man with black spiky hair and bright green eyes came to us.

"Who are you?"

I prepeared a Kunai behind my back.

"Right you only know my appearence as an old man. Then again my name is Nozomu."

"What?"

Haru seemed to be confused.

"How is this possible?"

"Well it´s just camouflage. That´s the reason why nobody was able to catch me. I can change my appearence from a young man to an old man."

"And what are you doing down here?"

"I´m looking for the "Lost Technique"."

Does he mean the one I´m looking for?

"What kind of Technique is it?"

"A Technique that will give me enough Power to destroy the 5 Nations!"

He started laughing and walked away.

"Wait I have a whole bunch of other questions!"

We followed him and reached something that looked like a shrine. He made a few hand signs and the ground started shaking.

"What are you doing? Stop it!"

Haru drew her Sword.

He smirked.

"How do you plan to stop me, Haru?"

"I´ll show you how!"

She was ready to attack but I holded her back.

"Don´t be so unpatient!"

Suddenly there appeared a pillar and something was laying on it. It looked like a small box.

He opened it and in there was a Medallion and a scroll.

"Finally! I was looking for it now since 10 years and I finally found it!"

He read the scroll and said something I didn´t understand. It sounded like another language. The ground was shaking again and a part of the ground broke apart. A big chasm was there now and I looked down. There was a big fire burning down there.

"What have you done?"

"The Technique starts working!"

Haru and I looked at each other. Then we attacked him both at the same time but he dodged.

"You really want to fight me? You have no chance to beat me! Why don´t you come to my side and we destroy the 5 Nations together?"

"No thanks!"

Haru tried it again but he pushed her to the ground.

"And what about you, Kabuto?"

"Yes why not."

"WHAT?"

She looked like she couldn´t believe what´s happening but I tried to wink at her. I had a plan…


	22. Kabuto s Weakness

Kabuto´s P.O.V

I walked to him and put a fake smile on my face. I shaked his hand. _Okay now!_

"Haru!"

"Okay!"

I grabbed his arm and Haru was fast enough to grab the Medallion from his other hand.

"Run!"

She was running to the stairs.

"Do you think it will be this easy?"

He pushed me away and was going after her. He made hand signs and fired a jet of water at her. She fell to the ground.

"And now be a good girl and give me the Medallion!"

She stood back up.

"No!"

She threw it in my direction and I caught it but instead of going after me he fired another jet of water at Haru. Again and again until she wasn´t able to move.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her up.

"Give me the Medallion or she´ll die!"

"No Kabuto don´t give it to him! Get it away from here! Don´t worry about me I´ll be fine!"

"Haru…"

_What should I do? If I go he´ll kill her …_

He moved closer to the chasm.

"I´ll throw her in there if you don´t give me the Medallion in 10 seconds!"

"No don´t give-"

He punched her in the face a few times.

"Shut up!"

I became angry.

"First let her go and then I´ll give it to you!"

He let her down and I threw the Medallion in his direction. He started laughing again.

"I knew this girl was your weakness."

He looked down on her. Then he kicked her down the chasm.

"HARU!"

_No this can´t be!_

"You Bastard!"

I attacked him but he dodged.

"Awww don´t worry you´ll follow her!"

He fired a jet of water at me but I dodged as well. Then I made hand signs and attacked him again. I pulled him over and punched him. The Medallion slided over the ground near the chasm.

I punched him again and again, I totally lost the control over my body. But he managed to take me off him and started punching at me. My glasses fell of and my mouth started filling with blood.

_Haru I´m sorry that I wasn´t able to Protect you. I´m sorry that I´m such a weakling. I hope you can forgive me…_

It became hard to breath and I felt numb.

"Stop it!"

I couldn´t see anything but it sounded like Haru.

"You are alive? How did you manage to do that?"

He stopped punching me and I was so glad that she was alive…

Haru´s P.O.V

"Well you know I´m not as weak as I look! I climbed back up!"

I looked down on me and noticed some little injurys and that my clothes were a bit destroyed.

"You lucky girl."

He walked to me but then he stopped and looked for something on the ground.

"Are you looking for this?"

I showed him the Medallion.

"Give it to me or I´ll-"

"You´ll what? Threw Kabuto down there? I don´t think that´s possible."

He turned around and Kabuto was gone. He managed to crawl at me and he looked pretty finished. Everywhere was blood.

"How long will it take until you´re done healing yourself?"

"I started doing it so in a few Minutes I´ll be ready."

"Okay. For the time being I´ll protect you!"

I patted his head and gave him the Medallion.

"You should better run away, Haru! You can´t defate me!"

"Who said I want to defate you? I never said I´ll fight you, I just said I´ll protect Kabuto."

I made some hand signs and a wall of fire was builded around Kabuto.

"A bit fire won´t stop me!"

He headed to me but I kicked him away. I drew my sword.

"I won´t let you go through me!"

"Then I´ll kill you and after that I´ll kill that weakling!"


	23. Haru s Will

Haru´s P.O.V

He tried to get me with his jet of water but I dodged. _I just have to dodge him_ _long enough_. _If I would fight with him I guess he would beat me and then Kabuto would be in danger_. _I won´t be carless this time!_

I dodged him a few times and threw some Kunai in his direction. It was just for deflection.

"Okay let´s stop playing games and get serious!"

He made hand signs and a whip made of water appeard in his hand. _Damn…_

He came after me again and I tried to dodge but his whip catched my arm.

"Now you won´t be able to go anywhere!"

Out of nowhere came a Kunai and he had to let go of the whip.

"You won´t hurt her again!"

Kabuto came over to me and took me behind his back. He gave me the Medallion back.

"Go and hide it somewhere or destroy it!"

"Okay."

I thought about what I could do now but then I had an idea. I was looking for the scroll and putted it back up.

"No Stop it!"

Nozomu tried to go after me but Kabuto stopped him.

I was ready to throw the Medallion and the Scroll down the chasm.

"No you don´t know what will happen then! The whole Castle will be destroyed and we´ll all die!"

"I don´t mind! As long as we stop you from destroying the 5 Nations it´s worth dying!"

I threw it away and he jumped after it. I heard him screaming and then there was silence.

"Is it over?"

"Yes!"

But then the ground started shaking again and it really looked like everything will fall apart.

"Let´s get out of here!"

Rocks were falling down and we were heading upstairs.

"Hurry Kabuto!"

I reached the exit but then a big Rock came down and blocked it. Kabuto was still on the other side!

There was a little opening and I saw him.

"Haru run! You can´t do anything for me!"

I streched my arm into the little opening and he grabbed my hand.

"Please I don´t want you to die here with me!"

"I won´t abandon you!"

_Okay now it has to work, I´ll cut through that Rock! Concentration Haru!_

I covered my Sword with the violet flames and tried it but it didn´t work. I tried it again and again but nothing changed.

"Haru it´s no use, I beg you please go!"

This time he streched his arm out of the opening and I grabbed his hand.

"I wish I could have spent some more time with you. I wish we could have become friends."

"Kabuto…"

He was letting go of my hand and a tear rolled down my face.

_No I´ll save him!_

I covered the sword again and concentrated my whole chakra in this attack.

Nothing happened. _No…_I fell down on my knees but then the rock started cracking. It worked!

We managed to get out of the castle and I guess the seal was gone after Nozomu died.

We sat down on the ground, looked at each other and smiled.

"Haru you risked your life again for me but why?"

"Isn´t it obvious? Of cours I´ll risk my life for a friend!"

He came closer and hugged me.

"Thank you…"


	24. Friends

Haru´s P.O.V

~ back in Konoha ~

"So Haru was your Mission successful?"

Tsunade looked pretty curious.

"Well I guess it was. I mean I didn´t catch him but since he´s dead now…"

"And what about that Technique?"

"I destroyed it so don´t worry about it."

She seemed to be very surprised.

"Wow and you did this all on your own?"

"Uhm no somebody helped me."

"And who?"

_Oh oh I can´t tell her who helped me but what should I tell her?_

"A stranger."

"A stranger?"

"Yea I guess he was after him too so we decided to help each other."

I smiled at her and hoped that she would believe me.

"Okay good. Well done Haru!"

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama!"

_That was a close call._

I left the office and was on my way to look if Miwa was at home. I wanted to show her my new Technique and tell her about my Mission. Except the part where I became friends with an enemy…

I had to say that I liked him more now but there was still a feeling inside of me that told me that it was not a good idea to be friends with him. He asked me if we could see each other once in a while. Well I had my doubts about that but I said yes. _I hope this wasn´t the wrong decision…_

A few days later I had to go on a Mission again. I had to bring some old scrolls to the town where I bought my sword. I wondered sometimes why Tsunade-sama always gives me those easy thing´s to do. _Well since it isn´t that much work it´s fine with me._

Today was a nice warm day and I thought about going to that River again. _Maybe I could take a nap there…_

_I wonder if Kabuto will show up but how should he know that I´m on a Mission today?_

I walked to the store where I should bring the scrolls at. After this was done I went to the River and sat down. I was glarring at the River. _I would like to go swimming in there but I can´t…_

"Oh Haru what a coincidence that we meet here again."

I looked beside me and Kabuto sat down .

"You know I wonder how you always manage to find me."

"Well let´s call it a hidden talent."

He smirked.

"I would call this something like stalking..."

I laughed.

"And what were you doing today?"

"Just bring some scrolls back to the town and you?"

"Nothing special I was done with all my paperwork and Lord Orochimaru wasn´t there so I decided to go and take a walk."

"It must be boring to do so much paperwork."

"Not at all. I really like doing stuff like that."

"Well I thought from the beginning that you looked like somebody who likes stuff like that and that´s why I thought you weren´t that strong."

"No wonder that I defated you so easily."

"Tzzz if I would have known about your strenght, I would have been more careful and I would have beat you."

"Sure…"

"You´re pretty arrogant sometimes you know…"

"Don´t be mad. Since I don´t know about your true strenght it´s possible that you could beat me."

_Well I don´t think so but why should I tell him._

"Yea maybe…"

"Anyways I would like to know more about you."

"Like?"

"Uhm like how old are you?"

"23 and you?"

"I´m also 23."

"I have a question as well. Have you always been Orochimaru´s errand boy?"

"Well I wouldn´t call me an errand boy. I´m more like his assistant. And no I was once a spy for Konoha."

"What really? So you betrayed Konoha and went to him?"

"Yes…"

I didn´t know what to think about that.

"But why?"

"I don´t want to talk about it…"

He looked a bit sad so I decided not to bother him with it.

"It´s okay if you don´t want to talk about it. I won´t force you."

I smiled at him.

"Okay."

I tried to change the topic.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No not that I would know and you?"

"I had a Sister but she died a few years ago."

"My condolence…"

"It´s okay. I lerned to deal with it."

"How can you be so positive while talking about such a thing?"

"I don´t know but my Sister always said that I have to be positive no matter what."

"I see and your parents?"

"I don´t know them. My sister raised me up. And what about yours?"

"I don´t know them…"

By looking in his eyes I saw that this was something that makes him really sad. _And I thought he had no Emotions or Feelings…_I felt sorry for him.

He noticed that I was glarring at him.

"Is something the matter?"

"No uhm it´s nothing."

He smiled.

"Your Husband must have a hard time with you."

"Husband? I´m not married!"

"Then your boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"So you´re Single?"

"Yes and what about you?"

"Yea I´m also Single."

"And why?"

"I´m not interested in women."

"So that means you´re interested in boys?!"

"No! I mean I´m not interested in such things as relationships."

"You´re a pretty weird guy…"

I started laughing and laid down in the gras. _Didn´t I come here to take a nap?_

"What are you doing?"

"Well in the first place I came here to take a nap."

"Not a bad idea. I´m tired as well."

He also laid down and closed his eyes. His respiration became calmer and then he fell asleep. I had to giggle while I was watching him. _Who would have thought we will become friends?_

I wanted to try something the whole time… I putted his glasses off and tried them on. _Oh damn I can´t see anything and I guess I look like an Idiot…_

I stood up and looked into the River. _Yes I definitely look like an Idiot even if I can´t see it clear. _I carefully putted them back and laid down again. Then I fell asleep.


	25. The scent of Roses

Haru´s P.O.V

When I woke up, Kabuto was still sleeping. Then sun was setting so I tried to wake him up.

"Hey Sleepyhead wake up!"

"Come on just a few more minutes…"

I smirked. _Okay if he want it this way._

I started to tickle him and he started laughing.

"Okay okay I´m awake! Stop it please!"

"Nah I´ll think about it."

He was laughing so hard that he got tears in his eyes. I had to laugh as well because he looked pretty Cute when he was laughing like that. After I stopped he sat up.

"This really was a nice day."

"Yea I think so too."

"Let´s do it again."

"Okay and when?"

"Let´s say tomorrow at the same time?"

"Don´t you have to work or something?"

"No since Lord Orochimaru is training with Sasuke I have a lot of free time and I can do the Paperwork in the Morning."

"Well then okay. By the way how is Sasuke doing?"

"He´s doing fine I guess…I don´t talk that much with him."

"Why?"

"He doesn´t like me that much."

"Okay then I´ll go now. See you tomorrow!"

"Yea see you tomorrow!"

~ the next day ~

Yosuke´s P.O.V

_I wonder where Haru was yesterday. I know she had a Mission but it wasn´t one who would take the whole day. I haven´t seen her for a while maybe I should go and visit her._

It was still early in the morning and I knew that she was still asleep but maybe she wanted to go and have some breakfast together. I went to her appartment and knocked on the door. She opened the door and looked like she just woke up by now.

"Oh Yosuke do you know how late it is."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes I know but I wanted to ask if you want to have breakfast with me."

"Uhm yes why not. Do you want to come in until I´m done?"

"Sure."

I entered her appartment and sat down on her bed. It was pretty untidy in here but she was always like that. I looked around and noticed a picture of her and me. It was hanging on the wall. I never noticed that before so it has to be a new one. She came out of the bathroom and then we went out to have some breakfast.

After we finished eating I wanted to know a few things.

"Uhm Haru could I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Where have you been yesterday?"

"I was on a Mission."

"And?"

"What and?"

"Well that wasn´t a Mission you would have been out the whole day."

"I was also hanging out on a River and fell asleep."

"Alone?"

"Yes alone."

"Why didn´t you ask me to come with you?"

"Why?"

"Uhm because…"

_This isn´t good…_

She looked at me and was waiting for an answer but I didn´t know what to say.

"I just thought it would have been more fun together."

"Oh yea I guess…"

We walked back to her appartment.

"Uhm Haru what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Hmmm I don´t know. Why?"

"I just wondered if you would want to hang out with me."

"Yes of course!"

She smiled at me and I felt how I blushed a little bit. _I hope she haven´t noticed it…_

"Okay then see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye!"

She went back up to her appartment and I was happy. _I think tomorrow will be a great day._

Kabuto´s P.O.V

While I was walking to the River I thought about something. _I really like to spend time with Haru. It´s like I become another person when I´m with her. Being with her makes me happy. But does this Friendship have a future? I mean what happens when Lord Orochimaru wants to attack Konoha again? Do I have to kill her then? I don´t think she would betray Konoha and work for Lord Orochimaru, she´s not that kind of person. _

I took a deep breath and decided not to think about it for now. I reached the River and she was laying in the gras. I wondered if she was sleeping again. I walked to her and she had her eyes closed.

I kneeled down beside her and watched her while she was sleeping. _I´ll wake her up like she woke me up yesterday._

I wanted to tickle her but then she opened her eyes.

"Nice try!"

"Well I´ll get you the Next time."

She laughed and sat up.

"So what are we gonna do today?"

"We could go and take a walk."

"Great idea! I think the surrounding area here is pretty nice."

We walked for a whole while and talked about a whole bunch of stuff. I was pretty curious about her.

"What is your biggest fear apart from Bugs and Scary Castles?"

"Hmm I would say Water."

"Huh Water?"

"Well I can´t swim…"

"Really? Why?"

"I don´t know when my Sister tried to teach me I subsided like a stone and no matter how often we tried it was always the same. I guess I´m just not made for swimming."

"I see… and uhm what is your favorite Flower?"

_I guess I sound like an Idiot with my questions…_

"I love Roses!"

"Oh really? Then I´ll show you something."

_I know that somewhere here was a field of Roses._

We walked over there and she was enthused.

"Oh this is so beautiful! Thank you for showing me this!"

"You´re Welcome."

She walked in there and picked a few Roses. I also picked one. When she was done we walked back. While we were going over a Bridge she tried to balance on a timber.

"How did you know a place like this?"

"I used to walk here every now and then when I´m bored so I found this place."

"Cool and do yo-"

She lost her balance and was falling but I catched her.

"You´re pretty clumsy."

She started laughing: "I know."

While I was holding her I noticed the scent of Roses. It was her. It also felt good to hold her like this in my arms.

"Uhm would you mind putting me back down?"

"Oh Right sorry…"

I took her back down.

"Oh no all my Roses fell down the Bridge."

"Here!"

I gave her the one I picked up.

"Awww Really?"

"Yes!"

She seemed to be pretty happy and smiled. Then she kissed my cheek. I blushed and got a warm feeling inside of me.

"Thank you."

"Oh uhm I uhm…"

I was totally unable to speek. She looked at me and giggled.

_I wish she would do it again…_


	26. Yosuke s try

Kabuto´s P.O.V

_Wow this was just an awesome feeling... _

I walked back to the Hideout and the only thing I could think about was this moment when she kissed me on the cheek. _I never could have imagined that I like things like this but at this Moment I wished she also would have kissed my lips…_

When I entered the kitchen in the Hideout I saw Sasuke sitting there and eating some Tomatoes.

"Oh look who´s back from the Date with his Boyfriend."

Sasuke smirked at me. _Sometimes I really hate this brat but I have to be nice to him._

"Haha you´re so funny Sasuke."

"I know."

He continued eating his Tomatoes and Lord Orochimaru entered the Kitchen.

"Kabuto where have you been today?"

"Just taking a walk as always."

"I see."

"Yes. I´ll go in my room now. Goodnight Lord Orochimaru and Sasuke."

"Okay Goodnight, Kabuto."

Sasuke just waved at me and I left the kitchen. _I guess I´ll sleep very well tonight…_

Yosuke`s P.O.V

~ the next day ~

_Oh I´m so excited! I mean it´s not the first time that we hang out alone but I´m always excited when I´m together with her._

I was ready to pick her up but before I left my appartment I thought about something. _Should I take off my scarf for her? No I think that´s not a good idea…_

I went to her appartment and she was standing outside and waiting for me. She waved at me and smiled. _I Love her Smile so much…_

"Hey Yosuke! So what are we gonna do?"

"Well I thought we could go and have a picnic."

"Sound´s great!"

We went to a nice little meadow where nobody would interrupt us. I took out the food I prepeard.

"Oh wow this look´s pretty delicious! Did you do the food on your own?"

"Yes…"

She tried the Onigiri I made.

"Can I hire you as my personal cook please?"

She started laughing.

"I´m glad that you like it."

"Don´t you want to take off your scarf?"

"What? Why?"

I became nervous.

"Well I just thought it would be easier for you to eat when you take it off."

"Oh uhm no it doesn´t perturb me."

"Okay."

We finished eating and decided to take a walk. The Sun was setting. _Wow I didn´t notice that it was so late already._

We walked over the Bridge where we first met and I stopped.

"Is something the matter?"

"No… just do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course!"

She looked at me and smiled. She was always smiling and I promised her to do the same. I took off my scarf and smiled at her.

"It´s nice to see your smile again. Since you´re always covering your face I haven´t seen it for a long time."

"I know I´m sorry."

I walked a few steps closer at her.

"Haru there´s something I wanted to tell you since the first time we met."

"Then tell me."

_Okay now or never…_

"I-"

Before I could tell her I heard somebody calling our names.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaru! Yoooooooooosuke!"

It was Sakura. _Oh no why now?_

"Hey Sakura!"

Haru waved at her.

"What are you two doing?"

"We were hanging out and what are you doing?"

"I just came back from Tsunade-sama."

I took my scarf back on and was sad. _I was ready to confess my feelings but I guess it´s not the right time now._

"Did I interrupt you?"

Sakura looked at me.

"No I just wanted to tell Haru something but it wasn´t something important."

"Really? I thought it was since you said you wanted to tell me this since the first time we met."

"No it was nothing…"

Haru didn´t seem to believe me but I guess she realized that I didn´t want to talk about it when someone else was around.

"So Sakura how is Naruto doing?"

"He´s fine and fooling around like always. Well it´s late I should go home now. Goodnight you two!"

"Goodnight!"

After she was gone Haru asked me again.

"So what was it what you wanted to tell me?"

"It was nothing important really…"

"I don´t believe you! It seemed like you really wanted to talk about it."

I hugged her.

"It was nothing."

She seemed to be a bit confused but she gave up.

"Okay if you don´t want to tell me it´s fine."

"I´ll tell you one day. I promise."

"Okay…"

I took her back home. _One day I´ll tell you everything. About my past and about my feelings. And I hope that you share my feelings…_


	27. Looking for a Women

Haru´s P.O.V

_I wonder what Yosuke wanted to tell me. Maybe about his past? He didn´t tell me about it as yet._

I looked out of the window and remembered the day we met. When I saw the scars on his arms and legs I felt deep hate inside of me. Even though I didn´t know him I just wanted to help him and punish the person who made him suffer that much. He´s such a precious person to me and I promised myself that I´ll protect him until the day I die.

I took a deep breath. _But it´s always him who´s protecting me. One day I´ll be strong enough to do the same for him…_

~ a few days later ~

I was hanging out with Kabuto again and we walked through the town. I looked around and something came to my mind.

"You know I could look for a women for you."

"What?"

"Well you said that you´re not interested in women but I guess you´re just to shy to talk with them, so I could start the conversation for you. How does this sound?"

"Silly…"

"Come on give it a try!"

I grabbed his arm and dragged him with me.

"I know where we could look for somebody!"

"Yay…"

We reached the Library and walked in.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes since I think you like smart girls I guess this is the right place."

I looked around and noticed a girl with long black hair sitting there and reading a book. _Perfect!_

I dragged him with me and she looked up to us.

"Hey, sorry for Interrupting you but would you like to spent some time with my friend?"

I pointed at Kabuto and she looked a bit confused.

"Uhm I´m not sure-"

"He´s a really nice guy I bet you´ll like him! Give him a chance!"

"Well okay why not."

She smiled at him and he sat down on the chair beside her.

"So I´ll go now and leave you two alone. Have fun!"

I left the Library and sat down on a bench outside.

Kabuto´s P.O.V

_Is she serious? Why does she want to find a women for me?_

"So do you want to tell me your name?"

_Oh right this girl is still there..._

"My name is Kabuto and yours?"

"I´m Kaede. So you doesn´t seem so happy Kabuto."

"Well not really but it´s not because of you."

"Hmmm let me guess why. I would say because you have somebody else right?"

"You could say so."

"I see but I thought so from the beginning. The way you looked at that girl, it was obvious that you like her."

"What it´s obvious?"

_Oh no maybe she noticed it too and because of that she wanted to look for somebody else…_

"Keep calm I don´t think she noticed it by now."

"Good."

"So you don´t want to tell her your feelings?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don´t believe that she feels the same for me."

"And what if she does?"

"This would have no Future so it doesn´t matter anyways."

"Well your decision but I would say she likes you…"

I looked down at the table. _No I can´t confess her my feelings. This is impossible she could never like me this way. _

"Whatever but I guess I should wait a few minutes before I get out."

"Okay I´ll continue reading my book if it´s okay with you."

"Sure."

Haru´s P.O.V

_What takes him so long? _

I was sitting on the bench and became nervous. _Maybe I found the women of his dreams? But why do I care? It was my idea so why do I complain about it? _

I felt like I was a bit jealous. _No why would I be jealous? I could never be interested in him this way._

I shaked my head. _No never!_

A bit later he came out but without her.

"And?"

"Well she was nice but not my type."

"Oh really? So I failed?"

I tried to look dissaponted but in the inside I felt really relieved.

"I told you this was a stupid idea."

"Whatever but I just wanted to help you!"

"I know…shall we go and eat some ice?"

"Yes why not."

_Why am I so happy that it failed? I´m confused…_


	28. I ll Protect you!

Haru´s P.O.V

We walked to a store where they selled ice but the line was pretty long.

"Is it okay if I wait over there for you?"

I pointed at a pavilion.

"Sure."

I walked over there and looked around. It seem to be pretty old but the view was nice. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn´t notice Kabuto saying something to me.

"Haru get out of there immediately!"

"Huh what?"

But it was too late suddenly everything became black around me and my leg was hurting. _What happened?_

I opened my eyes and saw Kabuto flexing over me and trying to hold back the collapsed pavilion. A big heavy part was laiying on his back.

"What are you doing?"

I noticed that his glasses were laying beside me and that they were broken.

"I said that I´ll Protect you."

He was breathing pretty hard.

"But not for the cost of your own life!"

He was sweating and a drop fell down on me.

"I´ll protect you!"

He tried to push up the part that was laying on his back but he was too weak.

"I- I can´t hold it any longer."

He slowly came closer and closer to me. I felt his breath on my face and his lips nearly touched mine. My heart started beating faster and faster. _What is this strange feeling? _

I heard voices from outside and somebody managed to lift up the part laying on Kabuto´s back.

"Are you two okay?"

I wasn´t able to speak because he was still so close to me.

"Yes we´re fine. Thank you very much!"

Kabuto stood up and tried to help me getting up.

"Ouch!"

I looked down and my leg was bleeding. He noticed it and took me up on his arms. He carried me to a bench and sat me down. Then he started healing the injury. I blushed.

"Thank you!"

He looked up to me and shaked his head.

"You don´t need to thank me. I´ll Protect you no matter how hard it may be!"

I saw in his eyes that he was serious about it.

"But I didn´t ask you to Protect me! I don´t want you to risk your life for me!"

I pushed him away. He fell down on the ground and seemed to be confused but before he could say something I stood up and ran away. My leg was still hurting but I didn´t care I just wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

After a few meters I sat down under a tree. I couldn´t run any further.

_What is wrong with me? He saved my life and I´m so ungrateful? But this feeling I got when he was so close to me, it scared me. _

I tried to heal the injury by myself but I couldn´t. I closed my eyes and lend my head against the tree. _I´m such a terrible person. He must think the worst of me now…_

Then I felt how somebody touched my leg and opened my eyes. It was him.

"Kabuto I´m sorry!"

"No need to apologize."

After he was done he tenderly strocked my leg.

"Is it okay now?"

"Yes."

He helped me to get back up and smiled. My heart started beating faster again.

"Aren´t you hurt?"

"My back hurts a little bit but it´s alright. I´m just glad that you´re okay."

I hugged him and pressed my head against his chest. Then I whispered:

"Thank you…"

He strocked my head.

After I went home I was confused about my feelings for him. _What is this? I never felt something like this before. It feels so warm. I don´t know what my feelings are but I knew one thing for sure: I´m happy when I see him again tomorrow!_


	29. Rain

Haru´s P.O.V

I can´t tell why but I was pretty excited to see him today. We met at the River as usual. We decided to take a walk again but it was cloudy today and I thought it could start raining.

We walked down a little path and I saw a lake. It looked so beautiful because the water was pale blue. I also noticed a little canopy.

"You know this lake is called "The lake of heaven" because of it´s pale blue color."

"The name fits it perfectly."

I wanted to take a closer look but all of a sudden it started raining. Within a few seconds we were totally wet. We went under the canopy.

"I knew it would rain today…"

I started shivering because it was cold. Then I felt how Kabuto laid his arms from behind around me and pressed me on his body.

"Wha..What are you doing?"

"I thought this will keep you warm."

I felt his warm wet body onto mine and his hands who touched lightly my belly. He reclined his head on mine. I totally blushed but it felt good.

A bit time passed.

"Do you feel uneasy like this?"

"No."

I was just able to whisper it. I wished that it would rain forever and that he´d never let go of me. I pressed my body closer on him. I wanted to feel his body on mine and I wanted to be as close to him as possible. I started stroking his arms. We were standing like this for a while until it stopped raining.

He was letting go of me and blushed.

"Uhm I´m-"

"No there´s no need for that. You really kept me warm. Thank you!"

He blushed even more and looked to the ground. Then we walked to the lake and watched it. We didn´t say anything we just watched it.

After a while something came into my mind.

"You know in two days is a festival in the town and I wondered if you would like to accompany me?"

"Yes of course! I would love to come with you!"

"Okay but there´s a problem. My two friends are also coming and I think they will recognize you from that night…"

"Don´t worry about that! Let me deal with that problem I know what I´ll do."

"Alright."

I smiled at him and was over the moon that he´ll come with me. _That´ll be awesome!_


	30. The Festival

Haru´s P.O.V

_I wonder what Kabuto´s plan is. Maybe he´ll wear a Mask or something like that?_

I wanted to wear my violet Yukata tonight. _I hope he´ll like it… _

I took a deep breath. _Why do I even care? It´s not like I´m on Love with him… or am I? I don´t know it´s so confusing…Is he maybe in Love with me? Hard to say…_

After a while I prepared myself for the Festival. _Hmmm I guess I´ll leave my hair open and I´ll put a Flower in it that´ll look nice._

Yosuke knocked on my door and I opened it.

"Oh Haru you look really uhm beautiful."

He blushed a little bit while saying that.

"Thank you! You look pretty nice too."

He was wearing a green Yukata and it looked really good. _It fits him perfectly…_

"Let´s go and pick up Miwa."

"Okay."

We went to Miwa´s appartment and she came out. She was wearing a white Yukata. On the way to the Festival we talked about "my friend".

"So is he nice?"

"Yes he´s really nice!"

"Since when do you know him?"

"Hmmm since a few weeks."

"Well I hope we´ll have a lot of fun!"

Miwa looked at Yosuke and winked at him. He shaked his head. _What are they planning? Did I miss something?_

We arrived at the festival and I looked around if he was there. I couldn´t see him but since there were a lot of people and it was already dark that was no surprise.

"Where do we meet your friend?"

"Oh I guess he´ll find us on his own."

We walked a bit further and Miwa wanted to eat something. We stopped at a food-stall. Then suddenly I felt how somebody hugged me from behind. I was a bit terrified and turned around.

"Hey Haru!"

I needed a moment to realize that it was Kabuto. He didn´t change that much of his appearance. He wasn´t wearing his glasses, his Hair was open and he was wearing a blue Yukata. _Cute…_

"Are you Haru´s friend?"

"Uhm yea."

"Nice to meet you! My name is Miwa and yours?"

"My name is Yuya."

_Yuya? I mean I know he couldn´t use his real name but well…_

"And this is Yosuke!"

I pointed at him but he was somewhere else with his thoughts.

"Okay now let´s go and have some fun!"

Miwa went ahead and we followed her. She became like a little child everytime we went to something like a festival. I thought it was cute how excited she was everytime.

First we ate something and the we decided to play some games. We stopped at a stall where we could play quoits.

"Come on everybody knows that Yosuke beats us every year."

Miwa looked a bit depressed.

"But he has a new challenger this year."

I looked at Kabuto.

"Well you´re right this could be interesting!"

I just thought that it would be harder for him since he wasn´t wearing his glasses.

"Do you want to challenge him?"

"Sure why not."

Yosuke started throwing the Rings but two were falling to the ground. _Wow I can´t remember that this ever happened before. He is the best in this game but he looked like he was lacking concentration. Strange…_

The next one was Kabuto. I was standing beside him and took a bite from my cotton candy. He throwed the Rings and not only one missed the stick.

"Wow I guess that means we have a new champion."

Miwa looked impressed and I was a bit surprised. He won a big Teddy and started smiling.

"Here for you!"

"For me?"

He was holding the Teddy at me and I blushed. I grabbed it.

"Thank you…"

Miwa and Yosuke looked a bit confused at us and I tried to change the Topic.

"So uhm shouldn´t we go and look for a good place to watch the fireworks?"

"Yes…"

_I don´t want to know what they´re thinking now…_

We walked over to a lake where we always watched the fireworks but since you have the best view from this point you had to be fast or you won´t find a place.

It was a bit crowded when we arrived and it was hard to go through all this people to find a good place. Kabuto suddenly grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I don´t want you to get lost."

"Hey guys over here!"

Miwa waved at us. She found a place where we could watch the fireworks. He was still holding my hand and Miwa smirked but all of a sudden she looked a bit sad. Yosuke was leaning against a tree. _Since Kabuto showed up he´s acting a bit strange. I wonder why… Does he know who he really is?!_

The fireworks started and we looked up to the sky. _It´s so beautiful…_

Kabuto laid his arm around me and pressed me on him. I thought for a moment that it wasn´t good but then I got this feeling again and I didn´t care. It was just perfect…

Yosuke´s P.O.V

_I knew I should have told her about my feelings. I´m such an Idiot!_

I looked up to the sky but then I carefully squinted at Haru and Yuya. He had laid his arm around her and it seemed like she liked it. I felt a light pain in my heart.

_Why? Why can´t this be me instead of him? Why am I such a coward? Why did I never try to be like this with her? But it´s my own fault I should have known that sooner or later another guy will show up. Well but if he makes her happy I´m happy too…_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

I tried to watch the fireworks but I couldn´t stop looking at Haru. _She really makes me go crazy…_

After the Fireworks her friends wanted to go home.

"It was nice but I guess we should go now."

I looked at Haru. _I don´t want her to go..._

"I´ll stay a little longer with Yuya if it´s okay with you."

"Uhm yes…"

Miwa looked at me.

"Can you promise me to bring her safe at home?"

"Of course!"

"Fine then. Goodnight and have fun!"

"Goodnight!"

We waved at Yosuke and Miwa until they were gone and I was glad that we were alone now.

"And now?"

"Let´s go somewhere else."

"Okay."

We went to a little meadow and sat down in the gras. She was holding her Teddy and I skkided a bit closer to her.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes your friends are nice."

"Good."

She smiled.

I couldn´t resist and started stroking her hair.

"You look really beautiful tonight."

She seemed to be a bit surprised and blushed.

I felt how my heart was beating faster and faster. _I want to kiss her! I want it so bad!_

I kneeled now infront of her and she didn´t seem to know what was going on. I tenderly stroked her cheek and lightly kissed her lips.

"Haru…"

I didn´t know if she liked it but then she whispered:

"Please don´t stop…"

We started kissing each other. I felt how her hands were stroking my chest. I started kissing her neck and laid her down in the gras but then I stopped.

"Why do you stop?"

"I think we shouldn´t hurry with this."

"Yea you´re right…"

I laid down beside her and laid my arm around her. We just looked up to the stars for a while. _It is such an amazing feeling to hold her in my arms. I´m really fallen for that girl…_


	31. Happiness

Haru´s P.O.V

_Oh god I still can´t believe it! Is this for real or am I just dreaming? _

I opened my eyes and felt how he was still holding me in his arms. I heard his Hertbeat and his calm respiration. _Did he fall asleep again?_

I carefully stripped off his arm and sat up.

"Haru?"

I was a bit terrified since I thought he was sleeping.

"Is something the matter?"

"No it´s nothing."

He sat up and looked at me.

"It doesn´t seem like it´s nothing. Come on tell me what bothers you?"

"No everything is alright. I just thought that it is pretty late and we should go home, that´s all."

I smiled at him but he was right something bothered me. I was so happy that I forgot about the Consequences. I was still a Leaf Ninja and he was a servant of Orochimaru. _What would happen if Orochimaru wants to attack the Leaf Village? He would have no other option than helping him and that would potentially mean I have to fight him. I wonder if he also thought about this but I don´t want to ask him and destroy this beautiful evening with my doubts..._

We walked into the direction of Konoha and were holding hands. I really liked him but I didn´t know if this would have a Future. _I would wish for it…_

We nearly reached Konoha but then he stopped. It seemed like something was bothering him as well.

"Is something wrong?"

"No but do you think we can do this?"

"Well I don´t know…"

_So he had the same thoughts as I had..._

"I don´t want to give up on you that´s a fact!"

"Neither do I."

"But what should we do then? It could be dangerous for both of us since there´s the possibility that somebody finds out about it."

"I know but let´s try it!"

He dragged me closer to him and kissed me. My doubts disappeard all of a sudden and I started to believe that we could do it.

~ A few weeks later ~

3 weeks have now passed since the Festival and I enjoyed the time we share together. Every time we met my feelings for him grow stronger and stronger. _I´m really in Love with him…_

I prepeared a bath for me while I thought about the only problem we had. We always had to meet outside since we couldn´t meet in my appartment or at Orochimaru´s hideout. That would be way too dangerous.

I sat down in the Bathtube and thought that I never really had a boyfriend like him. _I mean I had other guys before him but I never felt nearly the same for them as I do for Kabuto. I wonder if he had other girls before he met me…_

I was totally lost in my thoughts and closed my eyes. Suddenly I noticed my door and someone who was coming in.

"Haru are you there?"

"Kabuto? Uhm yea in the bathroom…"

_What is he doing here?_

He came in and blushed. Then he was holding his hands infront of his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"We- Well you said that uhm- that- you wanted to meet somewhere inside so I managed to enter Konoha and here I am."

"Oh but you could have told me about it…"

It felt a bit strange since I was sitting in the Bathtube.

"S-Sorry."

_Hmmm but now that he is here…_

"Do you want to come in?"

""W-W-What? How? I mean I can´t…"

He was still not looking at me but he was blushed all over the place

"I don´t see where the problem is."

"F-Fine."

He took off his clothes and sat behind me. That was the first time that I was bathing with someone else but it was way more comfortable since I could use him as a pillow. I leand against him and closed my eyes again.

"Are you okay Kabuto?"

"Yes…"

He was way more relaxed now and strocked my belly. After a while we left the Bathtube and went into my room. I took some clothes on and he took his pants back on. _Well that really isn´t a bad view to see him whitout clothes…_

I laid down in my bed and giggled. _I wonder if he will be angry when he notices that I stole his shirt..._

"Uhm have you seen my shirt?"

"Well…"

I started laughing and showed him that I was wearing it.

"I think it fits me better than you."

He smirked.

"Well I guess that means I have to wear something from you."

"Don´t worry I´ll give it back to you."

"And when?"

"Let´s say tomorrow…"

"But how should I get home without it?"

"You could stay here for the night…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

I stood up and dragged him to the bed. He sat down and I sat down on his lap. I started kissing him. I stripped off his hair tie. _I love his hair…_

I stroked his abs and his hands went carefully under my shirt. He laid me down on the bed and laid down on me. He started kissing my neck and I felt that his heart was beating very fast. I doffed my shirt and he immediately blushed. He tenderly kissed my breasts. I wanted to doffed his pants but he stopped me.

"Is something wrong?"

"This is my first time…"

His voice was shivering and I stroked his cheek.

"Mine too."

He smiled and we continued. It felt so good and he was so tender. After we were done I snuggeled my head on his chest and he kissed my hair.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes! I´m the happiest men on the planet right now."

He stroked my hair.

"And you?"

"Yes I couldn´t be happier!"

_This is just perfect! I wish this moment would last forever…_


	32. Orochimaru s Conclusion

Kabuto´s P.O.V

~ 1 week later ~

_I Love her! Yes I know maybe it´s to earlie to say that but it´s the truth! _

I was sitting in my room and thought if I should tell her that I love her. I wished that I could always be by her side and that we could have a Future together.

We met today on the River and she told me that she´ll have to go on a mission in two days. I was just about capturing some Criminal but she would go with her comarades so I couldn´t accompany her. _I will miss her…_

I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Sasuke was also sitting there and read a book. I was in such a good mood that I started talking with him.

"How are you doing today Sasuke?"

"What?"

He looked up and seemed to be confused.

"I just wanted to know if you´re doing well."

"Since when do you ask me such stuff?"

He examined me.

"And why are you smiling?"

"I´m just happy."

"Oh really but you know I really don´t care if you´re happy or not. And stop talking with me like we´re friends or something that´s so annoying you douchebag!"

"Well I just wanted to be nice…"

"You´re not very good at it you hypocrite."

He continued reading his book and I just thought that even he couldn´t bring me down. My life finally was going into a good direction.

"Kabuto!"

Lord Orochimaru entered the room.

"Lord Orochimaru what´s the matter?"

"We have to talk!"

"Okay about what?"

I suddenly got an uneasy feeling in my belly.

"About your girlfriend."

I became pale and I felt how I started sweating.

"His what?"

Sasuke looked pretty shocked.

"You have to be wrong I don´t have a-"

"Stop lying! I saw you two today."

_Oh no that´s bad…_

"But I-"

"No you shut up for now! I can´t believe that you did something stupid like this. She´s a leaf Ninja! Did you forget what they did to you?"

"No I didn´t but she´s has nothing to do with this! She´s kind and she would never do something that would hurt me!"

"How can you be so blind? You can´t trust her she´s like everybody else and I bet she just wants to find out about my Hideout to capture me."

"That´s not true!"

_He´s lying she would never do something like that!_

He came closer.

"I just want your best Kabuto! Did you forget about our plans? Don´t you want to find out who you really are?"

"Of couse but she won´t come in our way I promise! She don´t even know where this Hideout is and she never ask anything about you or what I´m doing here."

"Oh my poor Kabuto do you really think it´s that easy? She´ll distract you from your plans and one day she´ll ask you to betray me and come back to Konoha. No that´s too risky."

"What does that mean?"

"I will kill her and you can concentrate on the important things again."

My heart skipped a beat while he was saying that. I kneeled down infront of him.

"No please I beg you Lord Orochimaru don´t kill her!"

"There´s no other way."

"Kill me instead!"

"What?"

"I want to take her place! Ther would be no reason for me to life on when she´s dead!"

"I won´t kill you Kabuto that´s absurd!"

"If you want to kill her you first have to go through me! I know I would lose but I´ll Protect her until I die!"

I looked him in the eyes and he shaked his head.

"You know you´re lucky that I like you. I won´t kill you or her."

"Really? Thank you Lord Orochimaru! Don´t worry I´ll-"

"Don´t get me wrong. I won´t kill her but my Conclusion is that you´ll never see her again!"

"Wh-What?"

"You´ll tell her that you won´t be able to meet again. And if I see that you disobey my order then I´ll kill both of you. Understood?"

"Yes…"

"Fine then!"

He left and I couldn´t believe it. _I have to leave the women I love. _My heart started hurting like somebody stabbed it. _Don´t cry now…_

I was holding my chest and started punching on the floor. My hand started bleeding but I didn´t care.

"Stop it!"

Sasuke grabbed my arm and stopped me from punching the floor again.

"It will neither help you nor her if you hurt yourself."

_I just want to die now._

Sasuke tapped my shoulder.

"I pity you…"

He also left and I was still kneeling on the Floor. _How? How should I do it? I can´t do it… But if I want to protect her I have no other choice…_


	33. Tears

Haru´s P.O.V

I was waiting for Kabuto on the River. He was a bit late today that was unusual for him. I used some lip balm on my lips. Then I saw him coming. I was running to him and hugged him. I wanted to kiss him but he stopped me.

"What is wrong?"

He looked really sad.

"We have to talk Haru."

"Okay and about what?"

"We can´t see each other again."

"Huh? Are you kidding? If it´s a joke it´s a really bad one."

"I´m not joking..."

_No this can´t be…_

"Why?"

"Lord Orochimaru saw us together and he said he will kill you if I don´t stop meeting with you…"

"What? But there must be another way!"

I grabbed his arm.

"There´s no other way. I would do everything to keep you safe, even if that means I have to leave you."

I felt how tears were coming into my eyes.

" No please don´t! I won´t give up on you so easily!"

"You have to it´s for your own sake!"

He pushed me away.

"My sake? Why do you think you know what´s the best for me? I´d prefer fighting Orochimaru than leaving you! I need you by my side!"

I started crying. He came closer and kissed me.

"I´m so sorry…"

He disappeard.

Kabuto´s P.O.V

I was hiding behind a tree and watched her. She was crying and shouted.

"Please come back! Don´t leave me alone! I need you! Kabuto!"

My heart was falling apart. She fell down on her knees and started crying even louder.

_I don´t want to leave you because I Love you… I wish I could have told her that but there´s no use. I have to leave her because I want to protect her._

I felt how tears were running down my face.

_Haru…_


	34. Where is Yosuke?

Haru´s P.O.V

_Why? Why is he gone now?_

I was sitting in the gras and embraced my knees. I was still crying.

_I thought you would feel the same for me as I do for you. I thought we will have a Future together. I thought you will be the person I´d share my life with._

I looked up it was already Night. While I watched the Stars I had to cry even more.

_Why do the people who mean a lot to me always have to leave me? First my Sister and now him. The big difference between them is that he is still alive and that hurts even more. _

_Will I ever see him again?_

~ two months later ~

I was still missing him but I had to be strong. But something confused me now. Since one week there was the rumor that Orochimaru had been killed. _So why didn´t he come back? He said it was only because Orochimaru will kill me if we met again but could there be another Reason? Is there something else that keeps him away from me? I don´t know…_

I tried to deflect me with as many Missions as possible. I thought that I hadn´t seen Miwa or Yosuke for a while but I guess they would have seen that something was wrong with me.

I walked to the Hokage´s office to get a new Mission but I stopped because it sounded like they were talking about Yosuke. I heard Tsunade and Miwa´s voices.

"What do you mean he isn´t there?"

"I looked for him as you ordered but he isn´t at home or anywhere else I looked everywhere!"

"But the Mission I gave him was just about scouting a place and then immediately come back to Konoha because we didn´t know anything about the enemy."

"Do you think something happened to him?"

"I hope no-"

I suddenly opened the door.

"What is with Yosuke?"

"Haru what are you doing here?"

Tsunade looked a bit nervous.

"It´s not important now. We have to look for him!"

Tsunade shaked her head.

"As I said we don´t know who the enemy is so I won´t send anybody else. It would be too dangerous."

I couldn´t believe it.

"So you want to abandon him?"

"No of course not! I send a few Anbu´s there to get informations and when they´re back I-"

"No! This takes too long he could be dead until then! I´ll go!"

"No you won´t it´s too dangerous for you!"

"I don´t care I´ll save him because he´s my Friend!"

"Haru you WON´T go! This is an Order!"

She seemd pretty serious but I was angry.

I was running out of the office. _No I can´t wait here until those Anbu´s come back. I have to go!_

I waited until it was Night and then I wanted to tiptoe out of the Village. I went out of my appartment and walked a few meters then I saw Miwa standing there.

"Haru please don´t go!"

"I have to Miwa."

"Tsunade-sama will be pretty angry at you and I think it´s too dangerous to go alone…"

"I know and I´m ready to take on all the Consequences."

"Then let me go with you! I could-"

"No I don´t want to put you in danger."

"But-"

I hugged her.

"Please promise me that you won´t tell anybody that I´m gone and promise that you won´t follow me."

"Yes I promise…"

"Okay then Goodbye!"

"Goodbye and come back alive!"

I nooded and then I sneaked out of the Village.

_Don´t worry Yosuke I´m on my way!_

I reached the place where Yosuke was sent to but the only thing I saw there was a deserted old house. There was nobody but I decided to take a look in there. I walked in and it was totally empty. I walked through the whole house but there was absoloutly nothing.

_I think nobody is here I´ll-_

Suddenly I tripped over something. It was a hidden entranceway on the floor. I opened it and walked down the stairs.

_Wow…_

I walked down there and saw something that looked like a Laboratory. I couldn´t believe that something like that was hidden under such an little old house. I walked a bit further and thought about something.

_Maybe this is one of Orochimaru´s Laboratorys? But he is dead so how could he kidnap Yosuke? Was it Kabuto? But why would he do that? No it must be somebody else…_

I entered a dark room but then somebody grabbed me from behind and the lights turned on.

"Who are you girl?"

I looked behind me and I thought it was Yosuke but it wasn´t him. They looked a bit similar but this guy had more spikes in his hair and I saw the malice in his eyes.

"Where is Yosuke?"

"Oh so you´re a friend of him? Then come with me."

He dragged me into another room. It was very bright and another man was standing there. He was balt and had also this malice look in his eyes.

"Who is that?"

"A friend of Yosuke."

The man started laughing and so did this guy.

"So you´re here to save him?"

"Yes! Where is he and what have you done with him?"

"You can see it by yourself. Kazuhiko take her to him!"

"Yes!"

He dragged me down some more stairs into something like a oubliette and pushed me into a cell.

"Have fun together!"

I looked around and saw Yosuke who was sitting in ther Corner of the Cell. He was chained on the wall and except pants he was wearing nothing.

"Yosuke!"

I ran over to him but he had his eyes closed. I started stocking his cheek.

"Yosuke can you hear me? Yosuke!"

I got Panic. He was bloody all over his body and I couldn´t tell if it was his.

"Yosuke!"

He carefully opened his eyes.

"Haru?"

"Oh thanks god you´re alive!"

"Why are you here?"

"To save you of course."

"No please leave this place immediately!"

"What? Without you?"

"Yes without me."

"Are you insane or what? I won´t leave you here I´ll take you with me! I just have to free you from those chains and th-"

"I don´t want to go back. I want to stay here."

I was shocked.

"Why?"

He wasn´t in a good condition and it looked like it was hard for him to talk.

"This is my home."

"Huh?"

I was confused. _What does he mean this is his home?_

"I was born here and the guys are my elder brother Kazuhiko and my Father."

"But how- I mean uhm-"

He took a deep breath.

"I guess I have to tell you about my past now…"


	35. Torture

Yosuke´s P.O.V

~ 20 years earlier~

_Why? Why is father hating me so much? Why is he doing those things with me?_

I was 4 years old now and I was chained on the wall like always. I didn´t know if it was day or night. I didn´t know how the world outside looked like. I never left this place and the only thing I knew until then was Sadness and Pain.

My father came down like every day and opened the cell. He unchained me and dragged me to his Laboratory. He tied me on a laboratory bench. I learned that it had no use if I tried to resist.

He came with a blunt knife and started cutting me. He was cutting me everyday like this. He was cutting my arms, my legs and my belly. I was always crying because it hurt so much. I begged him to stop but the only thing that he was saying all the time was: Does it hurt?

My brother was just standing there and watched him. He hated me as much as father did. Often when he brought me back to my cell he started punching me and kicked me until I was unable to move. _Why do you hate me so much brother?_

It was cold down there. I had nothing but a shirt and some short pants but they were always wet from the blood and from my sweat.

_It hurts. It hurts so much. Not only the Injurys on the outside but also the one´s inside of me. Are Pain and Sadness the only two things I´ll ever feel? Is there nothing else in this world than that? I hate it. I wish I would die. I wish I could leave. I can´t take it anymore._

That were my thoughts everyday sine I could think. I often tried to run away but they always brought me back. When they wanted to punish me then they tilted saltwater over me. It was burning and I always thought this pain would kill me.

~ 5 years later ~

I managed to escape again and nobody followed me. I was running as fast as I could. I tripped and fell down into a little lake. It wasn´t deep so I could easily get out. I started running again and after an hour I reached a Village. It was raining and nobody was on the streets. I sat down on the moody ground and embraced my knees.

"Hello!"

I looked up…


	36. Wounds that can t be heald

Haru´s P.O.V

I was shocked. I couldn´t believe what he told me. _Who would do something like this to his own child? _

"But why would you want to stay?"

"I lived long enough it´s time to bring it to an end…"

"No forget it I won´t let you threw away your life so easily!"

"It´s no use I won´t change my mind."

I became angry and I didn´t know what to say anymore.

"Haru it´s okay really. Just go away and live your own life."

I punched against the wall.

"I can´t!"

"My life isn´t worth anything! It never was and I want to die why don´t you accept it?"

I wanted to say something but his brother came in.

"It´s time."

He unchained him and Yosuke went with him.

"No Yosuke wait I-"

His brother closed the door and Yosuke turned around. He was just forming some words with his lips. I guess he said: "Get out of there."

_Yosuke you Idiot! Like I would go without you!_

I cutted through the door with my sword covered by the violet flames. _Okay I can only use it two more times. Since I have to concentrate so much chakra in one attack I´m able to use it three times and then it stops working._

I went up the stairs. _I´ll save you no matter what!_

Yosuke´s P.O.V

Kazuhiko brought me into Fathers Laboratory. He pushed me into fathers direction and he was standing there waiting for me with the knife in his hand.

"Come here!"

I walked to him and kneeled down infront of him. _I know it´s over now and I hope Haru managed to escape._

He grabbed my hair and examined me. He was always looking at me like I was something disgusting. Something that doesn´t belong to this world.

He prepeared the knife to stab me through my heart. Then suddenly someone threw a Kunai at his hand and the knife fell down.

"Don´t touch him!"

I turned around and saw Haru. _Why is she still here?_

Father seemed to be angry.

"What do you want you bitch?"

She didn´t answer and headed into his direction but Kazuhiko stopped her. She drew a Kunai and so did he and they started fighting. _No why is she doing this for me? I´m not worth it…_

"Kazuhiko don´t kill her! We can use her as our new test object."

"No please Father don´t use her as a test object I beg you!"

_I don´t want her to feel the same Pain as I did. _

He looked down on me and kicked against my head.

"Shut up you little piece of shit nobody allowed you to talk."

Blood was falling on the ground.

"You old Bastard! What did he do to you that you treat him like this? He is your son you should love him and protect him instead of hurt him!

_Haru…_

Father looked at Haru and stomped on my head.

"What do you know! He´s worth nothing. He killed his mother while he was born. It´s his fault that she died and I want him to feel the same pain his mother felt. I want to know how much pain the human body can bear and so he is the perfect person to test it. When I kill him nobody would miss him because he has nobody. I don´t see him as my son, no, I see him as a thing. A thing I can use as my test object."

_Well now I finally know the truth. Now I know why they hate me so much. _

I turned my head around and looked at Haru who was still fighting with Kazuhiko.

"He isn´t worthless! He´s the kindest person I know! He´s always protecting me and saved my life serveral times! And he isn´t alone! He has Friends who like him and who would miss him when he would die! And you can´t make him responsible for the death of his mother! This is ridiculous!"

I started crying.

_Haru why are you saying those things? I don´t want to be a burden for you_. _Since the day we met I was just useless. I didn´t do anything that would show how thankful I´m. There´s nothing in this world I wouldn´t do for you. I Love you so much…_

Haru´s P.O.V

This Kazuhiko guy was pretty strong I couldn´t manage to get any further to Yosuke.

"Yosuke stand up and come here!"

He looked up and was crying. _I hate to see him like this! Those Monsters hurted him so bad and now he wants to die just because of them!_

"Yosuke I´ll never forgive you if you die!"

"Shut up!"

His brother seemed to be pissed. He attacked me with the Kunai and I had to let go of mine. _Damn what should I do? It´s to earlie to use my special flames now…_

I drew my sword and his Kunai clashed against it. I was holding against but he was stronger than me. I had to dodge. I saw that my sword had a little crack. _How is this possible? Is he that strong?_

He came after me and I tried to dodge again but he managed to punch me in my belly and smashed me on the floor. _Ou that hurts!_

I stood back up. _I have to use it!_

I covered my sword with the violet flames and attacked him. He dodged everytime and the flames dissapeared. He grabbed my sword and threw it into the corner. He pushed me to the ground and wanted to punch me but I dodged as good as I could.

"Please Yosuke I need your help!"

He didn´t move. _Yosuke why?_


	37. Because of you

Yosuke´s P.O.V

_I can´t. I cant´t help her. I can´t fight against them. But I can´t let the women I Love get hurt. I said that I´ll protect her and keep her save!_

I stood up but father tried to stop me. He grabbed my arm.

"You won´t go anywhere you-"

I pushed him away. This was the first time I wasn´t afraid of him.

I was running into Haru´s and Kazuhiko´s direction and kicked him away. I helped Haru to get back up.

"I´m sorry Haru. I didn´t want you to get involved into this."

"Don´t worry about it! The most important thing is that you´re normal again!"

She smiled and I became happy. _Maybe I´m not that worthless…_

"Let´s beat them and get back home!"

"Yes!"

I started fighting with Kazuhiko and Haru was looking for her sword. She putted it back up and helped me. _We have to beat him!_

He was strong. I didn´t know that he has so much power.

"Kazuhiko stop playing and finish them! We don´t need that women!"

"Yes father!"

He made Handsigns. Beside his Superhuman strenght he was also possesing the Lightning Element. He fired a lightning at Haru and I jumped infront of her.

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

_It hurts…_

I felt how my body was burned from the inside. I fell down to the ground.

"Yosuke!"

Haru kneeled down beside me and grabbed my hand.

"Yosuke…Why?"

I saw the tears in her eyes. I was able to put my arm up and started stroking her cheek.

"It´s strange… what people do for the person they love."

I smiled at her. Her mouth opened a little bit and she seemed to be surprised, confused and shocked at once.

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you this since the first day we met. Because of you I was able to feel something else than Pain and Sadness. I was able to feel happiness and love. I was able to laugh. That´s all because of you. You were the first person who treated me like a human. You made me so happy and I wished to be together with you until I die. I love you Haru. I love you more than anything else in this world."

My arm fell back down and I felt how I became tired. My eyes became so heavy.

"I-I didn´t know that you feel like this…"

She started crying. I dragged her down to me and kissed her. _It feels so good... I finally did it!_

"Yosuke I-"

"I know."

I smiled but then I lost my consciousness.

Haru´s P.O.V

"Yosuke?"

I shaked him carefully but he didn´t move. His respiration became lower and his heart beat also became slower. _No don´t die!_

„Yosuke wake up please! Yosuke!"

Nothing happened and Kazuhiko and his father started laughing.

"Oh my he finally died! What a pleasure!"

My body felt strange all of a sudden. It was like something else wanted to control me. It was running through my whole body. I stood up and turned around.

"_What did you say?"_


	38. Hate

Haru´s P.O.V

_I´ll punish them! I´ll make them suffer! No I´ll kill them!_

The Hate inside of me became stronger and I didn´t try to stop it. _Yea I´ll be able to kill them when there´s enough hate inside of me. I´m ready to do it! _

Suddenly I heard a Voice in my head: _"No Haru don´t do it! You´re not the one who decides if these two deserve living or not_!" It was my sisters voice but this time I just ignored it.

I drew my Sword and Covered it with the Violet flames but it was different this time. I used more chakra and felt how my hand was burned but I didn´t care. The flames became very big this time. I was striking out and destroyed the half Laboratory. They were surprised but I didn´t hit them. Kazuhiko came towards me with a Kunai but I didn´t dodge. He stabbed it into my shoulder but I didn´t feel the pain.

I smirked and cutted his arm off.

"Ahhhhh!"

He was laying on the ground and screamed. I also cutted off his leg.

"Please stop!"

I was still smirking and cutted his other leg off.

_No I won´t stop…not until you´re dead!_

He wasn´t moving anymore. He was dead. I was covered with blood and walked into the direction of the father.

He was falling down on his knees and started begging for his life.

"Please don´t kill me! I´m sorry I´ll never hurt him again!"

"Too Late…"

I cutted his arms off and he screamed.

"Please I beg you don´t you have any mercy for an old man!"

I started laughing and cutted off his legs.

"Does it hurt?"

He looked up to me.

_They don´t deserve any mercy! They never showed any mercy to Yosuke!_

"That´s how Yosuke felt everyday. Like somebody has cutted off his limbs. I won´t forgive you and now die!"

I cutted his head off and walked back to Yosuke. The flames disappeared and my sword fell to the ground. It broke apart. I sat down beside Yosuke and cried.

"Yosuke I´m so sorry! I´m such an Idiot. All those years you had those feelings for me and I never recognized it. I hurted you so bad. I´m not better than them!"

I laid my head on his chest. _Please forgive me…_

A bit later I heared how somebody coughed. _Yosuke!_

He opened slowly his eyes.

"Haru…"

I jumped on him and hugged him._ I´m so glad!_

He sat up and looked around, he also noticed the blood all over me.

"What happened?"

"I killed them…"

_What have I done? I never killed anybody before… _

He looked at their mutilated bodies and seemed to be shocked. But then he looked down on my hand and saw that it was totally burned. He pressed me against him.

"I´m sorry Haru I didn´t want you to do something like this for me…"

He started strocking my hair but I pushed him away.

"No need to apologize. I have to apologize for all the years I made you suffer!"

"You didn´t! It was my decision to keep it a secret!"

I finally realized that he was acting so strange at the festival not because he recognized Kabuto but because he was so close to me.

"Yosuke I-I…"

_I don´t want to break his heart but I have to tell him the truth!_

"I wish I would feel the same for you believe me…but there is somebody else."

"I know.", he smiled :"It´s Yuya right?"

I nooded and looked to the ground. He patted my head.

"Don´t worry I´m fine. I know about your feelings for him. As long as you´re happy I´m happy as well."

_Oh Yosuke if you would know…_


	39. Destruction

Haru´s P.O.V

After a while Yosuke was able to stand up and we were on the way back to Konoha.

"Well uhm Haru I want to know something else about this guy."

"What?"

"It may sound absurd but is Yuya- I mean is he this guy from that Night? Is he one of Orochimaru´s servants?"

I was shocked. _So he really knew who he was…_

I hesitated._ Should I tell him…_

"Yes he is…"

I looked down to the ground.

"I see… How did this happen?"

I told him the whole story. I told him how I saved Kabuto the first time, how he was chasing after me to know my name, how we helped each other on that Mission, how we became friends and finally how we fell in Love. I also told him that he left me and that I haven´t seen him for months now.

"That was our Story."

I became sad because now he was on my mind again.

"I think he has a reason why he didn´t show up yet."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes I mean I don´t know him but after what you told me and after I saw how he looked at you on the festival I can say that he loves you."

"I don´t know…"

"He is an Idiot if he would let you go. I bet he´ll show up very soon."

He smiled. I knew that he tried to give me some hope but I didn´t really believe that this would happen.

"Something else do you Love him?"

"Oh uhm I…"

I didn´t know what I should say. _Do I love him? _

"I´m not sure…"

We had to rest a lot since Yosuke wasn´t fully recovered and I had bad Injurys as well.

After 2 days we arrived in Konoha but we couldn´t believe what we saw there. It was totally destroyed.

"Wh-What happened here."

"I don´t know…"

I was totally in shock. _Who was able to destroy the whole Village? _

We were running into the Village and looked for everybody.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

"Stop! Who is there?"

Two guys showed up.

"Oh it´s you two. Where have you been?"

"On a Mission… but what happened here?"

They told us that Akatsuki attacked the Village and a guy called Pain destroyed everything.

"But don´t worry Naruto our Hero was able to stop him!"

I was agape. _Wow I´m impressed how strong Naruto became. It must have been a hard time for everybody…_

We walked a bit further to the place where once my appartment was.

"Oh no everything has been destroyed."

Suddenly somebody jumped on me and I fell on the ground.

"Oh Haru you´re alright thanks god!"

It was Miwa and I was glad to see her.

"The same goes for you! I´m glad that nothing happened to you!"

She saw our injurys and punched me on the head.

"Ouch!"

"I told you to be careful and what are you doing? Coming home with bad injurys you Idiot! And the same goes for you Yosuke!"

"Sorry…"

Then she hugged us.


	40. Memorys in the Rain

Haru´s P.O.V

The next few weeks we had a lot to do with rebuilding the Village. I finally had a place to sleep again after we were done. After Tsunade was in a coma, Danzo became the 6th Hokage. _I wonder why they would make someone like him Hokage. I mean I know he just wants to protect the Village but I think he does it the wrong way…_

I also had problems to sleep. Everytime I fell asleep I had bad Nightmares. _It´s hunting me that I killed those two and I wonder why. I´m not a bad person or am I?_

Since Yosuke said that Kabuto may had a good Reason to stay away from me I started believing that I´ll see him again. I didn´t know why but I thought he was right. As often as I could I was walking down the paths where we used to walk together. _Maybe he´s waiting there for me…_

One day I was walking into the direction of the field where all those Roses where blooming. Before I reached it, it started raining. I looked for a place to hide until the rain stopped. There was a little cavity on a rock face and I sat down there. _That damn rain again…_

Then I watched the rain and thought that it wasn´t that bad. _I mean wasn´t it the rain who brought us together in one way? If it hadn´t start raining back then we never would have been trapped in this cave and I never would have saved him. We never would have become friends. I never would have started lo… Oh right I´m still not sure if I really love him… _

I catched some raindrops and let them running through my fingers. _I miss you. I miss you so bad… _

Tears were running down my face but I smiled.

_You Idiot…_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

It was raining but I didn´t care. I watched Haru who was sitting under that cavity. _I wish I could be by your side now…_

After I heard that Pain destroyed Konoha I got Panic and wanted to check if Haru was alright but after I saw her I couldn´t stop watching her. I followed her when she was outside the village and she didn´t notice it yet. _Well I guess since my appearance changed so much she wouldn´t recognice me anyways…_

My cloak was totally wet and it became cold. _I guess I should go…_

I walked a few steps but tripped and my glasses fell down. _Damn…_

I tried to find them but then I heared that I steped on them. _Oh great and now?_

"Hey you there!"

I turned around. _Oh no Haru saw me…_

"Don´t you want to wait here until the rain stops?"

I shaked my head. _No she could see that it´s me..._

She was running to me and I became nervous but it didn´t seem like she would know who I am.

"Come on you´ll get sick if you stay here."

She dragged me under the cavity and I sat down. I wrenched my hood a bit more over my face. _I can´t face her now…_

"Uhm say is there a snake coming out of your body?"

_Oh right the snake that was coming out of my belly_…

It looked like a tail since nobody can see that it comes out of my belly.

I nooded.

"Can I touch it?"

I nooded again and she started strocking it. The snake liked it and I liked it as well. _Since the snake is a part of my body I can feel her touch as well. I missed it…_

I wanted to touch her but I can´t. _Haru there´s so much I want to tell you but I´m not sure if this is the right time…_

I watched the rain and even if I could just sit here, beside her, unable to touch her, I wished that the rain won´t stop.


	41. Disease

Kabuto´s P.O.V

It stopped raining and Haru stood up. I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"I´ll go now maybe we´ll see us again one day. Goodbye!"

She went away and I thought that she hadn´t changed since the last time we met. She was still smiling as always.

I stood up but all of a sudden my head started hurting bad. I didn´t care even thought it was a pretty bad headache. I walked a bit but then I became dizzy. _What is with me? _

I leand against a tree and it became harder to breath. I walked a bit further but I couldn´t hold my balance. I tripped over something and fell down a little hillside. It was moody down there and I tried to get back up but my Body didn´t move.

My belly started hurting and I felt how my snake dissapeared. _What is happening? Is this a side effect from my transformation? But how? Why now?_

I felt like I was burning.

_Help…I need help…_

I lost my consciousness.

Haru´s P.O.V

_What a strange guy. He looked like a snake and then there was this snake coming out of his body. Somekind of creepy…_

I stopped walking. _I don´t know why but do I know him? I got a strange feeling while he was there. But I can´t remember that I know any Snake guys…_

I decided to walk back and ask him. When I arrived I saw that he wasn´t there anymore but I noticed his footprints. _I´m pretty curious if I really know him so I´ll follow him._

I walked a bit but his footprints became strange like he was lurching. _Oh I hope he´s okay…_

I walked near a little hillside where his footprints ended. _I wonder where he´s gone maybe he turned into a snake and groveled away…_

I wanted to turn around but then I noticed someone who seemed like he fell down the hillside. It was that snake guy.

"Hey! Snake guy can you hear me?"

He didn´t reply so I jumped down to him. He was laying on his back but he didn´t seem to have any injurys. I shaked him carefully.

"Snake guy are you alive?"

Still no reply. I laid him back down and examined him. _Where do I know him from? Huh wait is he…_

I took off his hood. _No this can´t be…Kabuto? But why does he look like that?_

I was shocked but now I got panic because he started breathing very hard.

"Kabuto…"

He really wasn´t in a good condition but I didn´t know why. I touched his forehead and it nearly burned my hand. He had fever.

"Kabuto? Can you hear me? Open your eyes!"

He was totally gone and I knew how dangerous fever could be. _What should I do? The house where my sister and I used to live isn´t that far away but how should I bring him there?_

He started coughing and it looked like something was hurting him badly. _I got no time left I have to carry him!_

I tried to put him on my back but he was so heavy. I laid one of his arms around my shoulder and dragged him.

"Hang in there Kabuto I´ll help you!"

It was very hard but I managed to bring him to the house. I laid him down in the bed. It was very dusty in there. _No wonder since my sister died I wasn´t here and nobody else knows about it… _

I doffed his cloak because it was so wet and also his pants. I covered him with blankets. _I have to keep him warm…_

I lend my head against his chest and heard that his heartbeat became slower but he was breathing like he was running a marathon. _That´s not normal something is wrong I have to get some medicine!_

I remembered that my Sister once made a medicine for me against my fever. It helped pretty well. I looked at Kabuto. _Do I have the time to get the herbs I need for the medicine? It has to be!_

"Please don´t die I´ll be back as fast as I can!"

_I have to hurry but I know where I have to look for them…_

~ a bit later ~

I came back to the house and felt his heartbeat. _Okay it´s still beating but I guess his fever became worser… _

I mixed the medicine and opened his mouth.

"Please gulp it…"

I slopped it into his mouth and then he started coughing again. _Okay now I have to wait. I hope it wasn´t too late…_


	42. Haru s Sister

Haru´s P.O.V

While I was waiting for Kabuto to recover I thought about my sister and remembered the time before she died. She was a little bit similar to Kabuto. She was also a Iryonin and she was talented. She loved books and beside her I looked like a total idiot. She was so smart and she was a wise women. I thought about our last few weeks…

~ 10 years earlier ~

Haru´s P.O.V

"Fumiko!"

I was running towards my sister and was out of puff. She giggled.

"Why are you always in such a hurry? I won´t run away."

"I know but I wanted to tell you about the Mission I had today."

"So was it succsesfull?"

"Yes! And our Sensei said we´re ready to take part in the Chunin exams!"

"Really? What a pleasure I´m proud of you!"

She hugged me and patted my head.

I really loved my Sister. She was beautiful with her long blonde hair and her light brown eyes. She was my Idol and I wanted to become like her.

"Do you think I can become like you?"

"Why would you want to become like me? You are Haru and you have to go your own path."

"But you´re strong, smart and beautiful! You´re nearly perfect!"

She started laughing.

"Oh really? I´m perfect huh? That´s pretty new for me. I´m totally not perfect I have made a lot of Mistakes in my life and I made a lot of wrong decisions. You don´t need to be perfect as long as you´re always yourself."

She always told me this but I still believed I had to be like her when I´m grown but it failed. I failed by using Medical-Ninjutsu and I wasn´t as smart as her. I was some kind of depressed but she always said one day I´ll understand.

One day I came back from a Mission and looked for Fumiko.

"Fumiko are you there?"

I heard her coughing, she was in the bathroom.

"Is everything okay?"

She came out and looked very pale.

"I think I should go to the hospital…"

We went to the hospital and waited for her test results. The doctor came in.

"Is it okay for you when your sister is here?"

"Yes it´s no problem."

"Okay I have some bad news for you… It looks like you have a chest-related disease and we can´t heal it."

I felt like somebody punched me in the face. _No please…_

Fumiko seemed shocked but then she calmed down.

"How much time do I have left?"

"Maybe 1 week it sprawls out very fast…"

"I see…"

She smiled.

"No wait there must be a way to save you! Please doctor do something!"

I started crying.

"I´m sorry but I can´t do anything for her…"

Fumiko embraced me tightly.

"It´s okay Haru please don´t cry…"

The next few days I was totally down and Fumiko became weaker everyday. She had to stay the last three days in the Hospital and I wasn´t leaving her side.

_Why? Why does my beloved Sister have to die?_

"Haru… I want to tell you something."

I looked at her.

"It´s something I never told anybody before not even my friends but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"Okay I´ll keep it a secret."

I became curious.

"I was once on a Mission alone and I was on my way back home. Then suddenly I heard that somebody shouted for help. I ran over there and saw an injured Shinobi from Iwagakure laying on the ground. It was during the 3rd Shinobi war and we were enemys so it was forbidden to help him. I was about to go but I couldn´t abandon him. I healed his injurys even though we were enemys."

"But why? Why would you help an enemy?"

"Because it doesn´t relay on us to decide who deservse to live and who doesn´t. Even if it´s somebody you don´t like or even an enemy if he´s in danger you should help him because good people do such things!"

"But-"

"Listen Haru, when we´re killed during a battle or we die because of a disease it´s something we can´t change but if you could have saved that person and you didn´t than you´re a bad person in my eyes."

_Wow she was right. I never looked at it this way…_

She started coughing again.

"Haru it´s time for me to go now… I know it´ll be hard for you but never forget you´re not alone. You have Yosuke and Miwa they will always stay by your side. I was always proud of you my little sister and I believe that you will be a strong and beautiful women one day. Never forget what I told you and always smile Haru. Never stop smiling! I love you!"

She closed her eyes and I cried.

"I promise I´ll never stop smiling…and I´ll become a strong women…for you Fumiko! I love you too!"

I grabbed her hand and her heart stopped beating…

~ back in the present ~

I felt how a tear was running down my face but I smiled as I promised her. _Fumiko you would be dissapointed if you knew what I did a few weeks ago and I hope I can forgive myself one day…but thanks to you I saved Kabuto!_

I looked down on Kabuto his fever was sinking and his respiration became calmer. I was glad that he was okay.

I lightly kissed his lips. _Please don´t leave me again…_


End file.
